Cazador de Amor Kagome x Inuyasha
by Jesireth02
Summary: Inuyasha es un empresario que lleva una doble vida. En el pasado perdió lo que mas le importaba a raíz de una venganza. Ahora deberá involucrar a sus amigos para retomarla y acabar con Naraku de una buena vez. Lo que no contaba era que Kagome volvería a su vida ¿Seria ella capaz de perdonarlo si supiera la verdad de como perdió la memoria? Mal Summary pásense de todos modos :)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí traigo mi historia la cual estoy subiendo en FFL con el nombre de Jesi, también al mismo tiempo, aunque allá voy un poco mas adelantada, colocare los mismos capis aqui para que se pongan a la par y los disfruten.

Inuyasha no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, solo lo uso como método de entretenimiento para ustedes jejeje

Capítulo 1: El cuaderno de Bocetos

Año 2013

La alarma del reloj sonó a las siete de la mañana, indicándole a Kagome Higurashi que era hora de despertar. Pero como todas las mañanas se había quedado dormida.

Naturalmente para ella no era algo sencillo, después de todo con tan solo veintiún años de edad la pobre debía lidiar con una vida bastante ajetreada. Primero, ir a la universidad para sacar su último año de su carrera de diseño, segundo ir a trabajar para costearse la universidad en una pequeña cafetería, luego ir a su segundo empleo de fotógrafa para ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa mientras ella se encontraba en el hospital y por último, ir a su tercer empleo nocturno en una escuela de karate hasta las dos de la mañana, para llegar a casa a culminar su tarea del día siguiente.

Kagome no tenía lo que se decía una vida envidiable o glamorosa. Pero no por eso se borraba de su rostro su encantadora sonrisa.

Con pesar la joven abrió los ojos. A pesar de solo haber dormido solo tres horas antes de acabar su tarea, era hora de levantarse. Así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía estiró el brazo para apagar el despertador, que no había cesado su ring constante.

Al no encontrarlo no tuvo más opción que levantar la mitad de su cuerpo y acercarlo al aparato que reposaba a un costado de la cama.

— Siete y veinticinco…- murmuró con pesadez al ver la hora que indicaba el pequeño artefacto metálico. Fue entonces que toda una tormenta de energía se adentró sobre ella.

— ¡Se me hace tarde!

Kagome se levantó de la cama a gran velocidad. Se encaminó hacia el baño, en donde se dio una ducha, cepillo sus dientes e intento con fatalidad acomodar su cabellera negra, la cual había decidido no cooperar ese día.

Ya vestida tomo su bolso, un cuaderno de bocetos y sin desayunar se orientó a la universidad Shikon, la más prestigiosa de todo Japón. También la más cara del país, en la que solo había podido entrar por el plan de becas incrustado por el presidente hacia solo cuatro años atrás.

La universidad era sin lugar a dudas la envidia de cualquier institución del país. Con instalaciones del tamaño de cuatro campos de futbol americano, cubría las áreas de estudio desde primaria hasta nivel universitario. La especialidad que desearas se enseñaba en esa escuela. Eso sí debías estar inscrito desde kínder para obtener los beneficios completos del lugar.

Kagome entró al jardín frontal de la institución, su estómago tronaba de hambre, pero no por eso debía quejarse, no era la primera vez que se iba sin comer a algún lugar, el problema sería después. Porque el desayuno era el único momento del día en el que podía comer tranquilamente.

— ¡Kagome!.- se escuchó un grito desde su espalda.

Ella se giró y sonrió abiertamente. Allí estaba su mejor amiga y experta en diseño de modas Sango Taikiya. La joven era delgada y de piel blanquecina, su cabellera castaña oscura recogida en la parte baja de su pelo la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

— Sango perdóname, es que ya se me hizo tarde para mi clase de Empaque. Y debo entregar los bocetos del próximo Samsung Galaxy.

— Está bien, se ve que tienes prisa. Solo quiero saber ¿almorzaras conmigo hoy?

— Lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada.- la joven azabache miró el reloj de pulsera en su mano derecha.- ¡Ay! Es muy tarde. Nos vemos luego Sango.

Sango la vio alejarse mientras emitía un suspiro resignado. Su amiga se exigía demasiado para poder estar allí.

Lo peor era que no aceptaba su ayuda en los gastos de la matrícula, porque aun con beca ella debía pagar por lo menos el 30% de sus estudios, y el Shikon era demasiado caro. No por nada solo el 1% de la población japonesa entraba a esa institución. Era la elite de todo, si en tu currículo aparecía que habías egresado de allí, tenías la seguridad de tener un empleo con excelente remuneración por el resto de tu vida.

— Te esfuerzas demasiado amiga.

No muy lejos de allí un hombre con el rostro vendado observaba el lugar con sumo desdén. Como si odiase la idea de tener que ingresar allí por alguna razón.

Él era comparable con una sombra, nadie lo vio entrar ni nadie lo vio salir, fue sigiloso al infiltrarse al lugar, y aún más al emerger. Sin embargo había tomado algo importante de aquella institución. Algo que seguramente alarmaría al director de la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón.

La sombra vestida de negro le echo un último vistazo al lugar poco antes de desvanecerse por completo, aunque pareciese inofensivo, estaba seguro de una cosa. Se armaría un caos enorme muy pronto, y justamente esa era su intención.

No muy lejos de allí aquel hombre que hacía unos instantes portaba prendas negras de cuero, ahora lucía un carísimo traje Armani, fácilmente comparable a cualquiera que utilizase una estrella de cine norteamericana.

Conducía a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio dirigiéndose a su trabajo, como dueño de una mega corporación multinacional conocida como Taisho C.A. quienes se encargaban de gran cantidad de empresas del país. Se extendía desde centros comerciales hasta imperios hoteleros a nivel internacional.

El celular sonó, sacando al joven que por simple apariencia no tendría más de vientres años. Tomo el Iphone y activo el "manos libres". Instantáneamente no tuvo que mirar para saber quién era.

— Se puede saber ¿Dónde estás?

— Feh, no te importa Shippo.

— Inuyasha la reunión con el grupo Shichinintai es en menos de quince minutos, y tu nada que apareces.

Inuyasha suspiró con exasperación, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero su cabeza estaba pendiente en otras cosas de mayor importancia. Además había un asunto al que no podría faltar.

— Has tiempo. Eres experto creando distracciones, entonces crea alguna. Yo estaré allí lo más pronto posible.

Shippo respiró con resignación, no era la primera vez que su amigo le jugaba una broma de esa magnitud.

— Un día me vengaré.- le amenazó Shippo a su amigo con voz exasperada.

— Ese día llegara cuando ya no trabajes para mi enano, ahora anda, estaré en poco tiempo allí.- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Aumento la velocidad de su auto y cambio de dirección repentinamente. No contaba con hacer escala en la empresa Taisho, no estando su hermano presente en la ciudad. Rápidamente ordenó a su celular que marcase el número de Miroku, así lo hizo.

Después de repicar un par de veces, se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Diga?- respondió la mujer.

— Perfecto.- murmuró con sarcasmo y exasperación.— Comuníqueme con Miroku por favor.

— ¿Quién habla?

— ¡Maldición! No es su problema, ahora comuníqueme con el imbécil de mi amigo.

— Ush, está bien, no tiene por qué ser tan grosero.- respondió la joven con desagrado.

Instantes después la voz masculina se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea.

— Miroku en serio, yo arriesgo mi pellejo y tu revolcándote.- reclamo con disgusto Inuyasha.

— Vamos no te enojes, no es mi culpa, es mi mano maldita que les encanta a las mujeres.

— Si claro.- respondió con sarcasmo Inuyasha.— Al punto, necesito que pases buscando unos documentos de suma importancia por mi oficina.

— Pensé que ibas a traerlos aquí para analizarlos.- comentó Miroku confundido.

— No puedo. Se me presento un inconveniente en la oficina.

— Está bien, iré más tarde.

— Trata de no llamar tanto la atención entre las empleadas de mi empresa, que por tu causa ya he tenido que cambiar de secretaria tres veces en el mes.

— Inuyasha no puedes decirle a una rosa que deje de oler a rosa, sería como ordenarme no respirar.

— Pues ahógate vivo.- bromeó con seguridad.

— Eres un malvado.

— Ah, ya cállate y ve por las cosas que te dejare, adiós.- dicho esto corto la llamada.— Hoy será un largo día.- comento con seguridad.

Ya eran las dos y veinticinco de la tarde, y como era de suponer, Kagome corría por la ciudad camino a su empleo en la cafetería el cual seguro llegaría tarde nuevamente. Aunque no era su culpa, el profesor había decidido extender la clase un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

El cruce de cebra le impidió el paso, ya que era turno para los autos, aunque en esta ocasión no había frenado lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr quedar en la acera. Fue cuando vio todo en cámara lenta, el auto de color gris se aproximaba a gran velocidad, seguramente la arrollaría, su cuerpo estático imposible de moverse y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto que acabaría con su vida seguramente.

Al siguiente instante que abrió los ojos, solo vio un par de zafiros que brillaban encantadoramente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- inquirió el joven con preocupación.

Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Él la ayudo a colocarse de pie y se aseguró con la mirada de que la chica no hubiese sufrido ningún daño causado por la caída.

— Vaya eso sí que fue peligroso. ¿Acostumbra acaso pararse en medio de la calle señorita?

— No.- dijo Kagome aun en estado de shock y cierta vergüenza.

Es que era de esperarse, estuvo a punto de morir hacía apenas unos segundos si no es porque el caballero frente a ella la empuja para rescatarla de semejante apuro. No solo era un joven cualquiera, estaba viendo a Miroku Hoshi, uno de los integrantes de la banda SH y uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón. Sin mencionar atractivo.

De cabellera castaña oscura, piel blanca como nieve y ojos tan azules que jurarías ver zafiros, sin mencionar una sonrisa seductora que te hechizaba si eras una de las tantas mujeres escogidas por él para pasar una noche a su lado. Puesto que aparte de ser conocido como excelente pintor, y cantante, también lo era por mujeriego y Don juan.

Lo que Kagome no entendía era que podría estar haciendo ese hombre en plena calle, sin seguridad a su lado y vistiendo ropa usual. Cosa que no era común entre la gente de elite.

— Supongo que ya se le ha pasado la impresión. Mucho gusto me llamo Miroku Hoshi.- se presentó el caballero mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba la de Kagome para depositar un beso en ella.

Ese acto sonrojo un poco Kagome, pero aun así decidió retirar la mano, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato y no le agradaba demasiado que la tocaran. Aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué.

— Gracias por salvarme.- dijo con sinceridad.

— Fue un honor, por tan encantadora damisela a ver hecho tal sacrificio.- aseguro con galantería.- por cierto señorita ¿No estaría interesada en tener un hijo conmigo?- tomó nuevamente ambas manos de Kagome y la miró con fijeza a los ojos.

— ¡¿QUE?!- exclamó con sorpresa la pelinegra.— Oiga, el que me haya salvado la vida no le da derecho a pedirme ese tipo de cosas, es realmente un sujeto bastante pervertido.- aseguró Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

— No fue mi intención ofenderla señorita se lo aseguro, es que ya es una costumbre mía pedírselo a jóvenes hermosas.

— Pues es una costumbre muy desagradable.- aseguró.

Fue entonces que Kagome cayó en cuenta de la hora.

— ¡Ay! No.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora señorita?- inquirió Miroku preguntándose de qué modo la había ofendido ahora.

— Se me hizo tarde.- se quejó antes de salir disparada. Kagome recogió el bolso con algunos de sus cuadernos que habían quedado regados en el suelo y a continuación salió disparada no sin antes girarse y agradecer de nuevo.— Gracias por salvarme.

Miroku la vio alejarse a toda prisa con expresión confusa en su rostro. Aun no podía creer que esa chica no hubiese caído a sus encantos, más aun que se hubiese marchado sin saber su nombre. Con un suspiro enorme miro su muñeca para ver la hora.

Notó en el suelo aquel cuaderno desgastado de bocetos, y en él el nombre de la chica a la cual había salvado su vida.

Miroku sonrió de medio lado, como si añorase algo.

— Tal vez mejor te devuelvo a tu dueña… Kagome Higurashi nos veremos de nuevo.- consideró con una sonrisa.- al parecer no es la única que se le hace tarde. Inuyasha va a matarme.

Continuara_-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y que lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Ladrón?

Kagome ya había llegado al trabajo, gracias al cielo no fue sino un minuto antes de que su jefe llegara, por lo que no fue reprendida por llegar tarde. Su estómago gruñía como Shubaca de Star Wars. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Si la pobre no había probado bocado en todo el día, y trabajar en una cafetería no lo hacía más fácil. Ver órdenes de panes, teriyaki y café solo le habría aún más el apetito.

— Oye Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió su compañera.

— Si Eri, solo tengo algo de hambre es todo.

— ¿No me digas que otra vez no desayunaste?- preguntó con cierta alarma en su voz.

— No.- Kagome desvió la mirada a otro lugar y sonrió con pena ante su amiga quien obviamente se disponía darle otro sermón de que debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó, en cambio un panecillo y un café pequeño aparecieron frente a ella por cortesía de su jefe, quien le dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

— Higurashi debes comer bien, si te enfermas no podrás trabajar para mi.- bromeo el joven de cabellera clara y ojos azules.

Kagome solo lo miraba con sorpresa, no era usual que Hojo se comportara así con cualquiera de sus empleadas, no es que fuera un mal jefe, simplemente que se centraba en que los clientes siempre tenían la razón y las cuentas, y en la puntualidad. Por lo demás era un excelente jefe.

— Muchas gracias joven Hojo.- aseguró con una sonrisa amable.

— Come rápido que hay clientes que atender.- dicho esto regresó a su oficina nuevamente.

Eri y Kagome observaron la puerta unos segundos y luego rieron nerviosas ante el increíble acontecimiento.

— Vaya eso sí que ha sido extraño.- comentó Eri.

— Más extraño fue lo que paso cuando venía de camino aquí.- aseguró mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al panecillo.— Casi me arrolla un auto y me rescato Miroku Hoshi de ser atropellada.

— Jajaja- rio su amiga sin parar, Kagome creyó que iba a asfixiarse de tanto reír.— Mejor come Kagome, ya estas delirando. Lo que comentas es imposible, por dos razones. Miroku Hoshi es uno de los multimillonarios más atractivos del país, jamás podría estar en la calle sin guardias, y segundo no arriesgaría su vida por la de una mujer ordinaria. Ese tipo de personas no se sacrifican por los demás de esa manera.

Kagome lo pensó durante unos minutos. Y decidió que tal vez su amiga tenía razón ya que uno de los integrantes de los SH no podría haber hecho algo como eso.

— Supongo que tienes razón.- se resignó.

— Hablando de los SH, mira quien está en la tv.

La joven azabache dirigió la mirada a la pantalla que se encontraba al fondo del local donde mostraban nada más y nada menos que al grupo de multimillonarios conocido como los SH. Justo ahora hablaban de su líder Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre increíblemente atractivo y de carácter difícil. No era un mujeriego como su amigo, o por lo menos no lo daba a entender, ya que rara vez se le veía con mujer alguna en las revistas. Aunque fácilmente podría tener miles de mujeres a su alrededor, ya que su aspecto era el de un dios griego y exótico. De cabellera plateada y ojos dorados que derretían tu ser con solo una mirada. Y si su aspecto no era lo suficientemente atrayente, seguramente su dinero lo era, ya que era el hombre más rico de todo el país.

— Es tan atractivo.- suspiró Eri.

— ¿Te parece?

— ¿Estas ciega? Ese hombre es divino Kagome.

— A mí me parece una persona común y corriente.- aseguró.

_Aunque extrañamente familiar.- _pensó con detenimiento.

— Disculpe señorita.- un joven llamó la atención de las chicas.- Un café con moca por favor.- ordenó el muchacho.

— Enseguida.- aseguró Kagome.

Y nuevamente se puso a trabajar sin darse cuenta de que no muy lejos de allí alguien la observaba con detenimiento. Miraba con cuidado su piel blanca, su largo cabello azabache que no llegaba poco más arriba de su cintura. Ojos chocolates que sacaban la esperanza de cualquiera con facilidad y una sonrisa angelical que alegraba hasta el más miserable.

El celular repicó en su bolsillo, pero no se atrevería a contestarlo. Por los momentos solo tenía en mente observar a Kagome. Sin importarle nada ni nadie. Dos llamadas más sin contestar le daban la indicativa de que tendría que regresar rápidamente a sus obligaciones. Ya no podía continuar evadiéndolas, así que volvió a subir a su auto y arranco. Tenía el presentimiento de que esas pequeñas escapadas que hacia duraban cada vez menos.

En la empresa Taisho, los jóvenes del grupo Shichinintai comenzaban a impacientarse de que el joven presidente de la compañía no estuviese presente en la reunión. Algo sumamente extraño considerando lo importante que era la puntualidad para el líder del grupo de los SH.

— Lamento este retraso. No es usual que esto ocurra.- aseguró Shippo con pena.

— No se disculpe, usted no es el responsable de hacernos esperar.- aseguró el joven empresario.

Shippo lo miro con desconfianza. Su aspecto de hombre de negocios lo ponían nervioso, en realidad el grupo completo lo hacía, pero sobre todo el líder. Bankotsu, cuya apariencia tan atractiva resultaba desconfiable. Ojos azules oscuros y cabellera negra larga perfectamente anudada en una trenza. Pero lo aterrador era su sonrisa amigable, era como la fachada de un ser realmente maligno. Sin contar el comportamiento nada usual de sus amigos, en especial el de su socio Jakotsu, que hasta el momento el pobre Shippo no lograba descubrir si era hombre o mujer.

— Bueno ya que esperaremos un rato más.- irrumpió Jakotsu.- porque no nos explicas bien ¿qué significa SH? Desde que llegamos a Japón lo hemos escuchado mucho, más no tengo idea de que es.

— Oh, es verdad. Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber qué es eso.- concordó Bankotsu.

Shippo emitió un suspiro para calmarse, por lo menos eso le daría más tiempo a su jefe para llegar, y era un tema que manejaba bien desde que entró a trabajar para Inuyasha como su mano derecha.

— Los SH son las siglas que significan Sengoku Hidai, que es un grupo de personas de la elite multimillonaria del Japón. Más sin embargo son llamados así por su amistad y no por ser meramente los hombres más ricos del país.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y quienes conforman el Sengoku Hidai?- pregunto Jakotsu con curiosidad.

— Pues no sé si han escuchado de ellos en china, pero está formado por el pintor y cantante Miroku Hoshi, el violinista y campeón de karate Koga Wolf, y por ultimo su líder y mi jefe Inuyasha Taisho.

— Interesante, entonces su jefe tiene amigos cercanos.- comentó Bankotsu.

— Si, desde la infancia.

— Ya veo.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió. El hombre de cabellera plateada ingreso en ella sin ningún tipo de culpa o vergüenza por haber llegado una hora tarde a la reunión. Simplemente tomó asiento al final de la mesa y contemplo a sus invitados con fastidio y desdén.

— ¿Deduzco que quieren hacer negocios con mi empresa verdad?- inquirió Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

— ¿Es alguna clase de broma?- murmuró Bankotsu con incredulidad. — ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí?

— No lo sé. Molestarme. Es lo que usualmente hacen los que intentan invertir en la empresa que fundo mi padre.

— Lamento si le dimos esa impresión señor, después de todo me he quedado aquí junto a mis socios porque realmente quisiéramos unificar nuestra empresa con la suya.

Inuyasha observó por un momento los papeles sobre la mesa sin ningún interés. Estaba cansado que cualquiera que tuviese una empresa o algún negocio quisiera unificarse con la compañía de su padre. En especial cuando esas pequeñas empresas y negocios habían sido fundadas por medio de corrupción. Por ejemplo la empresa que tenía justo al frente, fundada por los hermanos Shichinintai, cuyos negocios consistían en aprovecharse de los desafortunados para quitarles sus propiedades y así expandirse.

— Esta reunión será más corta de lo que pensé.- aseguró Inuyasha con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

— Entonces ¿quiere decir que acepta nuestra propuesta?

— Feh, ni que estuviera loco. Mi compañía jamás se unificara a alguna que haya sido o tenga si quiera una pisca de putrefacción.- aseguró mientras se colocaba de pie.- así que si me disculpa, no puedo, ni tengo el tiempo para seguir discutiendo esto con ustedes.

— ¡Oiga! No puede hacernos esto. ¡Quién demonios se cree que es!- exclamó Bankotsu al borde de la rabia.

Inuyasha sonrió con altanería y se giró frente a Bankotsu y solo dijo:

— Inuyasha Taisho.- dicho esto se encaminó hacia su oficina, sin importarle la reacción de ninguno de los presentes en el salón de juntas.

Las puertas del ascensor de la empresa Taisho se abrieron. Como era de esperar las mujeres del recinto continúo a la oficina de Inuyasha comenzaron a alarmarse y exaltarse ante la presencia del joven Miroku. Reacción que también ocurría cuando Inuyasha ingresaba en su oficina diariamente.

Después de caminar por un rato por el pasillo que guiaba a la oficina de su amigo y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no coquetear con ninguna mujer, tocó las puertas de la oficina de Inuyasha.

— Pase.- se escuchó desde el interior.

Miroku giró la perilla y encontró a su amigo con apariencia cansada revisando uno que otro documento. Examinó el lugar con interés, ya que recientemente había sufrido una remodelación y la estructura era completamente distinta a la original.

Poseía un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad, ubicado justo detrás del enorme escritorio negro de Inuyasha. Asientos de cuero blanco junto a las paredes en forma diagonal que daban vista a una televisión plasma de 72 pulgadas en la pared continua. Cuadros de Monet, Manet y uno que otro Da Vinci colgado de la pared. Obras originales que valían más que muchas ciudades pequeñas. Y por supuesto, la alfombra negra de piel artificial que recubría parte del piso de mármol blanco, contrastando a la perfección con las paredes gris pálido.

— Veo que ha quedado de maravilla la oficina.- comentó Miroku sorprendido.

— Pues si la verdad. Directo al grano, cierra la puerta. Tenemos que hablar en privado.

Así lo ordeno el líder de los SH, así lo cumplió Miroku. A continuación tomo asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Inuyasha en espera de su amigo.

— Cuéntame amigo ¿Qué has descubierto?

— Lo que sospechaba Miroku, Naraku está haciendo de la suyas otra vez. No le basto con casi llevar a la ruina a mi padre en una ocasión. Sino que ahora que se ha hecho presidente del instituto Shikon y está robándose los ingresos de la beca de los estudiantes.

— No has dejado de seguirle el paso a ese hombre desde hace mucho. Pensé que después de que lo habían despedido lo dejarías en paz.- comentó Miroku sorprendido ante la persistencia de su amigo en ese tema.

— Es más personal que eso Miroku. No es solo lo que le hizo a mi padre.- aseguró con voz triste.

Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó ver por el ventanal con los brazos cruzados. Sus pensamientos vagaban en aquel momento en el que ese miserable arruino su vida. En el instante en que Naraku destruyo por completo cualquier ápice de consideración hacia la gente mala y traicionera.

— Aun no vas a contarme ¿cierto?- inquirió Miroku.

Él salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de su amigo y se giró.

— No tengo nada que contar, no ha ocurrido nada.- aseguró con brusquedad.— Además tu familia también se vio afectada, por culpa de ese hombre perdieron el museo que tanto trabajo le costó a tu abuelo construir.

Miroku lo miró con preocupación. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde ese evento traumático para su amigo, el cual jamás había querido dar detalles de ninguna forma de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Pero estaba seguro de algo, desde ese día su amigo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo altanero arrogante, ya no era petulante y divertido, ahora era un hombre de negocios dedicado a su trabajo y nada más.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas que viniera a buscar? – cambio la conversación abruptamente en un intento de cortar la tensión.

Inuyasha miro sobre su escritorio el sobre de manila junto a su mano y se lo coloco justo frente a sus ojos.

Miroku observó el objeto con curiosidad e interés.

— Adentro se encuentra un pendrive y hojas impresas con archivos que muestran los movimientos bancarios de Naraku.

— Espera un momento ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste esto Inuyasha?- irrumpió su amigo con indignación.

— Del mismo modo que obtuvimos la información la primera vez que quisimos arruinarlo.

— ¡Lo robaste!- gritó increíblemente sorprendido.

— Feh, actúas como si no lo hubieses hecho nunca.- dijo sin ninguna importancia.— Además se trata del imbécil de Naraku y que está robándose los fondos de esa institución, y que merece estar en la cárcel.

— Aunque lo hubiésemos hecho hace años para sacar a ese imbécil de aquí, no te da derecho a continuar haciendo eso. Es delito federal espiar a alguien.- le recuerda con exaltación.

— Bah, sí ibas a ponerte así no te hubiera dicho nada. De todos modos lo que necesitaba era de decodificaras unas cosas de allí que yo no he podido averiguar por mí mismo.

Miroku respiro con resignación. Inuyasha nunca actuaba sin razón, siempre era muy impulsivo eso sí, pero no haría algo así sin tener motivos. O de eso trataba de convérsese su amigo.

— ¿Qué no pudiste averiguar?- preguntó ya más tranquilo.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia mientras sus ojos expresaban un brillo similar al de un niño en una dulcería y comenzó a explicarle a su amigo.

Kagome suspiró, ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y su turno en la escuela nocturna de karate estaba por terminar. Ya los alumnos se habían marchado y había aprovechado gran parte de su tiempo para adelantar la tarea del día siguiente. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que su cuerpo resistía ese tipo de vida tan arduo.

Comenzó a cerrar la escuela con calma y tedio como lo hacía todas las noches, mas sin embargo un ruido la saco de su ensoñación.

— ¿Un vidrio roto?- se preguntó a sí misma al escuchar el extraño sonido.

La joven pelinegra trago fuertemente y sin ninguna duda se encamino a la habitación donde se había originado el ruido. Acercó su mano a la manija pero dudo. _¿Y si era un ladrón? O ¿un asesino?_ Pensaba con nerviosismo.

_Debes ser valiente Kagome._ - Se repetía en su cabeza.

— ¿Quién anda allí?- clamó antes de abrir la puerta.— Más le vale salir, soy cinta negra.- le advirtió con voz un tanto temblorosa al intruso.

Al no obtener respuesta se armó de valor y abrió. Un quejido se escuchó justo detrás de la puerta.

Kagome aprovecho y presiono aún más fuerte para evitar que el intruso escapase del lugar. Mientras escuchaba como las sirenas de los policías se acercaban a gran velocidad. Gracias a ese sonido estaba segura, era un ladrón.

El intruso sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y empujo la puerta al lado contrario, gastando gran parte de sus energías en dicha acción. Dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo. Kagome entró completamente esta vez y se sorprendió.

Aquel hombre con el rostro cubierto por una mascada negra, el cabello manchado de rojo al igual que su apenas visible ropa debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Cubierto por sangre que brotaba como loca de su espalda.

Dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero este retrocedió y la miró fijamente. Regañándola con la mirada, esos ojos dorados tan increíblemente fieros, protectores. Y entonces se acercó hasta él…

Kagome despertó agitada. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño. Ni tampoco la última. Pero algo en su interior le decía que pronto podría descubrirlo.

Continuara_-

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria

Las horas pasaban en el estudio de arte de Miroku. Hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas que intentaba realizar algún bosquejo pero no se le ocurría nada. Últimamente se bloqueaba con facilidad y creía que se debía a la angustia provocada por su amigo. Hacía tres días que le había dado el pendrive con archivos y no había logrado avanzar demasiado.

Por lo que podía ver Naraku tenía muy bien protegidos sus archivos, ya que ni siquiera desde las líneas externas de la red lograba irrumpir en su computadora. Pero no era su culpa el que era un experto en ordenadores era Koga, no él. Y por los momentos su querido amigo se encontraba fuera del país.

Miró su pintura nuevamente. Emitió un suspiró. No iba a llegar a ningún lado al parecer. Por lo menos no mientras estuviese estancado.

Se levantó con pesar del taburete frente al caballete y se recostó en uno de los sillones de su estudio.

Una canción familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos. Revisó el causante del ruido y encontró al culpable justo en su bolsillo.

— Hola.- respondió al contestar el aparato.

— Miroku. ¿Oye que te parece si nos vemos para comer?- sugirió una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.— Así aprovecho y te actualizo de los últimos movimientos.

— Está bien, pero yo escojo el lugar, la última vez solo me llevaste a un sitio de venta de ramen.- se quejó.

— Feh, mándame un texto y te veré allí.- aceptó con resignación.

— En un momento te la mando.- dicho esto colgó.

— Ah, que hambre y sed tengo.- dijo a sí mismo.

Fue entonces que se le vino a la cabeza el rostro de Kagome a su cabeza. Luego de unos días había revisado el cuaderno de bocetos el cual tenía un horario completo de funciones diarias, y ahora que lo recordaba…

_ Esa chica trabaja en una cafetería y lo mejor sería devolverle el cuaderno, que se nota lo necesita.-_ pensó con coquetería.

— Si, lo mejor es que podré usar el cuaderno de excusa.- sonrió victorioso.

Una hora después Inuyasha conducía hecho una furia hacia el lugar que su amigo le había indicado comerían. A pesar de haber objetado minutos después, Miroku uso términos muy convincentes y una excusa barata en la que tendría que entregar algo por lo que se vio forzado a acceder.

— Maldición.- mascullo por tercera vez.

¿Por qué dios lo castigaba así? ¿De todos los lugares de Japón debía ir justamente a la cafetería donde se encontraba ella? Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y agradeció que a esa hora seguramente siguiera en la universidad.

Aparcó el automóvil en la entrada del local y observó la cafetería con extrañeza.

El enorme letrero verde le indicaba la entrada y la bienvenida de un lugar similar a Starbucks, con la diferencia de la decoración. Más familiar y de antaño. Observó nuevamente su reloj en espera de que Miroku llegara, pero no había pista de él.

Cinco minutos después de esperarlo decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo en una de las mesas en el interior. No tardó mucho en arrepentirse al ser acosado por todas las mujeres del local, sin contar algunas clientas que deseaban que él les prestara un poco de su atención.

Usualmente cuando salía sin sus guardaespaldas usaba ropa usual de calle para no llamar la atención, pero ese día no había podido cambiar su traje de oficina y claramente fue objetivo fácil para todas las mujeres.

Alguna de la docena de meseras que le había hablado dejo un menú frente a él, y no hacia otra cosa más que revisarlo en una forma desesperada de pasar el tiempo, mientras pensaba en las mil formas de matar a su amigo por llegar tarde.

Otro vistazo hacia el reloj de muñeca.

_¡Quince minutos tarde! Definitivamente es hombre muerto._ Pensó Inuyasha con frustración.

Justo cuando se preparaba para irse de aquel lugar, su amigo realizó acto de presencia lastimosamente acompañado de...

Kagome aún no podía creer que se hubiese topado con Miroku Hoshi al entrar al local. Aun mayor fue su sorpresa cuando le entregó el cuaderno de bocetos que había perdido hacia días, y que había estado buscando con desesperación.

— No es nada en serio. Lo que sea por tan encantadora damisela.

Kagome miró a Miroku con incredulidad y cierta desconfianza hacia tanta galantería. Mientras caminaban juntos al interior del local.

— ¿Y solo ha venido a entregarme esto, Joven Miroku?- preguntó con incredulidad.

— No, a decir verdad vengo a verme con un amigo mío.- admitió con franqueza mientras reía despreocupado.

— ¡¿Por qué sonríes libidinoso?!- Se escuchó en el lugar.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al causante de semejante grosería. Miroku lo miró con suplica por haber llegado tarde. Mientras que Kagome lo observaba con incredulidad.

Ese hombre se le hacía increíblemente conocido, no porque fuese Inuyasha Taisho el magnate multimillonario que en tantas revistas había visto, y que debía admitir no le hacían juicio a su atractivo.

Él hombre frente a ella podía confundirse claramente con un adonis griego. Cabello plateado largo hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Piel bronceada y lozana, un pecho amplio y fornido, que aun con traje puesto podía notarse con facilidad las arduas horas de ejercicio, labios finos y carnosos, deliciosos seguramente a quien los probara y sus ojos. Dos esferas doradas que desconcertaban a cualquier ser que las mirasen, era como ver un medallón dorado que te atraía y se fundía como el oro en el fuego vivo. El hombre frente a ella con porte tan exquisito, era de seguro el líder de los SH.

Era por algo más, algo que intentaba recordar. Algo que olvido pero de seguro era muy importante.

Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse lentamente con suma elegancia, mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera Kagome.

Se detuvo frente a su amigo y lo miro con furia.

— Si las miradas mataran ya estaría enterrado.- bromeó con nerviosismo.— Disculpa por llegar tan tarde Inuyasha, lo que sucedió es que debía entregar este cuaderno a la señorita aquí presente.- expuso haciendo referencia Kagome quien permanecía a su lado.

Inuyasha no despegó la mirada de Miroku, no podía flaquear, se lo había prometido así mismo hacía mucho tiempo.

— Feh, ¿Crees que me importan tus conquistas?- escupió con desagrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Te equivocas, ella no…

— No soy una de sus conquistas, tonto.- interrumpió Kagome con disgustó.

Fue entonces cuando la miró. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto tan cerca, y no podía creer lo hermosa que se había puesto. Su cuerpo delicado y ligeramente bronceado, su cabello había crecido poco más debajo de sus hombros; las curvas de su cuerpo se habían desarrollado más, justo en los lugares correctos, y su mirar continuaba sin duda siendo el mismo. Dulce, gentil, bondadoso e inocente que había conocido en esas lagunas de chocolate derretido.

Aunque en ese momento lo vieran con rabia y disgusto, retándolo como la primera vez que la conoció.

— Feh, mocosa ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

— Uno no me llamo mocosa, mi nombre es Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, y en segundo lugar no soy una de las conquistas de Miroku Hoshi.- aseguró enojada.

Inuyasha sonrió internamente, el que Miroku no hubiese mantenido ningún tipo de enredo con ella lo calmaba un poco.

— Tienes razón, Miroku no tiene tan mal gusto. No saldría con una mujer que no tuviese menos de una copa C en sostén.- se burló con arrogancia.

— Aich, eres un…- Kagome se proponía a golpear al joven arrogante y altanero frente a ella, pero unos brazos lo retuvieron.

Hojo había salido en cuanto escucho el escándalo, y observó el espectáculo hasta que supo que era suficiente. Retenía a Kagome con dificultad, ella era muy fuerte, y si quisiera se abría librado de su agarre desde hacía minutos puesto que ella era una experta en karate.

— Suéltame Hojo, lo voy a matar.- pidió Kagome con impaciencia.

— Lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo permitir que hagas este tipo de espectáculos en mi local. Si no te calmas tendré que despedirte.- advirtió.

El cuerpo de Kagome se relajó de inmediato. No podía permitirse perder su empleo por culpa de un sujeto que lo tenía todo y que poco le importaba si la despedían o no.

— No la despida.- comentó Inuyasha.— Ella solo estaba defendiendo su posición. Si le he causado molestias en su local debido a eso, me hare cargo de pagar lo necesario.- reparo en decir.— Enviare un cheque en dos días.- aseguró antes de seguir adelante camino hacia la puerta.— Miroku ¡vámonos!

— ¿Pero no íbamos a comer aquí?- inquirió confundido.

— Feh, te he dicho que nos vamos, libidinoso.- ordenó con altanería.

— Pero… y la señorita…

— ¡Miroku!.- exclamó Inuyasha con enojo.

— Bueno supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión señorita Kagome.- se despidió cortésmente y desapareció junto con su compañero detrás de la puerta.

Tantos los empleados como los clientes se quedaron mirando con cierto desconcierto la escena que acababa de ocurrir. No podían creer que dos hombres multimillonarios hubieran estado en ese humilde café, mucho menos que se hubiesen puesto a reñir como niños pequeños con una de las empleadas del local, o eso pensaba la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar. Menos una.

La mente de Kagome solo divagaba en lo que acababa de acontecer, y que se sentía que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

— ¡Higurashi!

— Si dígame.- dijo la joven retornando a la realidad.

— Deja de soñar tanto y ponte a trabajar, que no todos los días pasa algo así.- sonrió.— Oh, y para que sepas. No te hubiese despedido por golpearlo.- aseguró Hojo con simpatía antes de desaparecer por la oficina.

— Y yo que pensaba que tener a dos de los SH aquí era raro.- murmuró con sorpresa.

Desde que habían abandonado el local de comida, Miroku no había dicho nada, mas no podía evitar notar la actitud tan extraña de su amigo. Solo en muy raras ocasiones lo llamaba libidinoso en más de una ocasión. Estaba muy seguro de que había hecho algo para enojarlo, y dudaba mucho que se debiese al retraso. No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a un lugar y él se enojaba pero no a la magnitud en la que se encontraba ahora. Estaba muy seguro de ello porque conducía a una velocidad ilegal, y que sospechaba dentro de poco los detendrían por exceso de velocidad, claro si no morían primero en un choque.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue todo eso?- pregunto Inuyasha enojado.

— No sé a qué te refieres.- aseguró sin comprender.

Inuyasha lo miró con rabia y luego apartó la mirada nuevamente hacia la carretera.

— No quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar ¿comprendes?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? Oye estas comportándote muy extraño y yo no…- Miroku no pudo continuar.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su amigo. Era un modo de mirar que le hubiese roto el alma a cualquier ser de la tierra. Por un instante Inuyasha pareció más que un cachorro frágil ante sus ojos. Nunca creyó que algo así fuera posible.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué no nos has dicho?

— No es asunto tuyo. Solo… no quiero que vuelvas a verla. Es todo.- pidió con voz ronca y ciertamente triste.

La velocidad del vehículo disminuyo a una regular. Esa mujer tenía que ver con el pasado de su amigo. Algo que no deseaba contar. ¿Cuál era ese secreto oculto que rodeaba a Inuyasha? Y si Kagome tenía algo que ver con el ¿Por qué actuaba como alguien que no lo acabara de conocer?

Continuara_-

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 Almuerzo

Dos sombras se movían ocultas a gran velocidad entre la tenebrosa mansión. Eran silenciosos aun a sabiendas de que se encontraba completamente solo. Los guardias habían sido noqueados y sacados de combate para no interferir en la misión.

— Puedes decirme ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto nuevamente?- inquirió la intrusa con incredulidad.

— No preguntes tonterías y has lo que te dije.- expuso la otra sombra cuyo rostro permanecía cubierto.

Ambos vestidos con trajes negros y tapabocas para no ser reconocidos se escabullían en el interior de la mansión. Cuando por fin llegaron a su objetivo la sala principal del lugar, comenzaron la segunda fase de su plan. Instalar cámaras por todo el lugar. Solo tenían que mantener vigilado a la víctima y sola se destruiría.

Un ruido se hizo presente muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, alarmados comenzaron a escabullirse, pero una de las sombras se tropezó.

En ese instante un hombre de cabellera negra ondulante y negra, y ojos tan rojos como el fuego ingreso a la habitación.

La sombra se levantó rápidamente y tomando la mano de su acompañante lograron salir del recinto, pero había perdido algo importante en su escape. La mascada que llevaba se le había caído, lo que significaba que ese hombre de ojos rojos había descubierto su rostro…

— Kagome.- llamó a Sango. Sin obtener respuesta de su ensoñada amiga.— ¡Kagome!- exclamó esta vez mientras la zarandeaba.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos acerca de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido desde aquel encuentro con los SH en la cafetería. Volvió al mundo real, notando que estaba en los jardines del instituto dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos en la hora libre que tenía debido a la ausencia de su profesor de fotografía.

— Perdona Sango ¿Qué me decías?- inquirió volviendo a la realidad.

— Ah, otra vez andas por las nubes. ¿Has estado comiendo bien Kagome?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

— Pues lo mismo de siempre, uno que otro panecillo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería. De vez en cuando ceno, sabes que mi tiempo es muy escaso.- sonrió avergonzada.

— ¡Estás loca! Con razón andas por la nubes Kagome, te falta alimento.- regañó Sango severamente angustiada con su amiga.— Déjame ayudarte por favor Kagome, a ese paso vas a terminar muriéndote.

— Creo que estas exagerando un poco ¿no te parece?

— No. Y ya sé cómo ayudarte. Ya que no me permites prestarte dinero. La semana que viene va a ver un desfile organizado por el instituto Shikon, van a evaluar los diseños de este semestre y necesito a una modelo más. Así que serás tú, y te pagaré lo que me cobran las demás modelos que contrate.

— Pero yo no sé modelar Sango y…

— Nada de excusas Kagome. Yo misma hablare con Hojo para que te dé permiso.- aseguró con una sonrisa dulce.— Te vas a ver divina con mis vestidos. Mi desfile personalizado será este viernes. Así que te espero lista y dispuesta Kagome.

— Está bien Sango.- acepto a la final rendida.

Kagome observó su reloj de muñeca y se alteró.

— Sango se me hace tarde para la siguiente clase.- dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

— Bien. Te veré en la salida para acompañarte a tu trabajo.

— Sí. Nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

Inuyasha y Miroku conducían camino al instituto Shikon. Debían averiguar unas cuantas cosas respecto a Naraku, y para desbloquear sus archivos tendrían que adentrarse en su oficina. Pero ya que Naraku conocía a Inuyasha y seguramente sería la primera persona a la que culparía por el extravió de sus archivos. Tendría que ser Miroku quien realizara la misión, mientras Inuyasha monitoreaba el área. Solo por esta vez, ya que el susodicho se encontraba aun en el edificio.

Según la hora, los alumnos del instituto tendrían que estar dejando el lugar. Las últimas clases estaban por terminar. Era la hora perfecta para que se mezclaran entre el barullo de los alumnos, y pasar desapercibidos. Después de todo portaban ropa usual, que cualquier alumno de esa academia pudiese usar. Después de todo, ellos se graduaron allí hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y fácilmente podrían escabullirse.

Giró en la curva para estacionar el auto poco más adelante y entonces paso…

Sango y Kagome iban caminando derecho a la cafetería donde ella trabajaba. Aun por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrase en nada, sus pensamientos solo rondaban entorno a esos sueños tan extraños y cada vez más usuales. Aparte de eso, su amiga tenía razón, su estómago estaba adaptándose al no comer, y no había probado bocado alguno desde el panecillo a la hora del almuerzo del día anterior.

— El traje azul será de gala, el cual tendrás que…

Su amiga estaba hablándole de algo, pero no entendía muy bien de que se trataba. Dio un paso al frente. Su mirada se puso borrosa. Otro pasó. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y fue cuando todo se puso negro.

— ¡Kagome!- exclamó Sango al verla caer al suelo en plena calle, mientras un auto plateado se acercaba justo hacia ella.

Inuyasha bajo inmediatamente del vehículo. Seguido por Miroku. Su rostro mostraba angustia y preocupación. Por suerte había frenado lo suficientemente rápido para no arrollarla, mucho menos tocarla.

La cabeza de Inuyasha no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué Kagome se había desmayado en plena calle? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

Sango se agacho sobre su amiga, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— Dios mío, señorita Kagome.- murmuró Miroku preocupado.

Inuyasha la levanto del suelo sin pensarlo dos veces. La cargo estilo nupcial y se dispuso a llevarla lo más rápido posible al interior de su auto.

— ¡¿Oye pero qué haces?!- exclamó enojada y asustada ante lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Ayúdame! Abre la maldita puerta.- exigió con altanería.

Miroku se acercó al vehículo realizando la petición de Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces. Sango observaba todo con miedo, preocupación y terror. Ambos subieron al vehículo pero antes de que este arrancara, Sango se colocó enfrente con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Maldición! Apártate muchacha, no vez que debo ir a una clínica.- gritó Inuyasha alterado.

Sango no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, pero si hablo con firmeza.

— Es mi amiga, no se la llevaran sin que vaya con ustedes.

Inuyasha murmuró una grosería entre dientes. No contaba con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y como detestaba que las cosas no marcharan correctamente. Presionó el volante con sus dedos, tratando de calmarse.

— Suba de inmediato señorita.- respondió Miroku con angustia.

Sango asintió y rápidamente subió a la parte trasera del vehículo junto a Kagome. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y la sostuvo para que no se callera durante la travesía que recorrerían en minutos.

— Sostenla bien.- dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Miroku abrochó su cinturón en el instante en que vio a su amigo presionar el acelerador como si no existiese nadie más en la calle.

El auto iba a una velocidad descomunal. Cualquier ser que condujera a esa velocidad tendría una muerte segura esperándolo, a excepción por supuesto de los corredores profesionales, y por supuesto Inuyasha y Koga desde pequeños se habían entrenado junto a dos de los mejores competidores de la Formula 1. Aun así Miroku no consideraba que eso fuera suficiente razón para poner en peligro la vida de los demás transeúntes.

— No te parece que vas demasiado rápido.- comentó Sango tratando de sostener a su amiga y a ella misma.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita.- murmuró Miroku nervioso.

— Feh, solo cállense.- cambio la velocidad del vehículo en una curva, causando que el auto derrapara un poco.

Evadió unos cuantos autos más dejándolos en el olvido, vislumbrando por fin la clínica Wolf. Perteneciente a la familia de Koga. Detuvo el auto en el aparcadero exclusivo del lugar. Instantáneamente aparecieron los paramédicos para recibir al paciente.

Sango estaba más que asombrada por la rápida y exclusiva atención que brindaba la clínica, puesto que no habían terminado de aparcar cuando los doctores ya traían una camilla.

— No te preocupes, es que hemos venido mucho aquí.- comentó Miroku con gentileza.

— Supongo, si manejan así.- respondió Sango defensiva.

Inuyasha ayudo a acomodar a Kagome sobre la camilla y los doctores se encargaron del resto, llevándola inmediatamente a las habitaciones exclusivas de los SH.

— Vamos, tenemos que llenar el papeleo. Y tú si eres su amiga, eres la indicada para el trabajo.- aseguró Inuyasha con arrogancia.

Sango lo miró con escepticismo. Algo le impedía confiar completamente en ese sujeto. Tal vez era porque tenía gafas oscuras, el cabello que seguramente sería largo oculto bajo una gorra negra, y su manera de actuar tan sospechosa.

El trio se adentró en el lugar. Como era de esperarse Sango se encontraba más que sorprendida. Aun cuando su familia poseía dinero, no podía creer lo impresionantemente lujoso que era esa área exclusiva. Era más similar a un salón de baile de una mansión del siglo XVI a una clínica.

— Oye muchacha. Necesito que llenes estos datos. Yo me encargare de los gastos.- expresó Inuyasha mientras extendía el formulario frente a ella.

Sango se acercó al mostrador. Tomó el formulario que le ofrecían y comenzó a responder las preguntas acerca de su amiga.

Miroku por otra parte se acercó a espiar disimuladamente los datos que rellenaba su acompañante exquisita.

Y vaya que lo era. Miroku le había parecido sumamente atractiva al chequearla, y lo era. Su cabellera larga y atada por una minúscula cola al final de su media espalda. Su piel blanca y sus ojos cafés, como un mocachino en las noches de tormenta. Sus cuerpo extraordinario, curvas justo donde deben estar. Piernas torneadas cubiertas por un jeens blanco y botas negras largas. Y una camisa verde, enmarcada por una chaqueta negra de cuero que realzaba sus pechos grandes.

_Oh tentación, dulce tentación.- _pensaba Miroku.

Mientras el movimiento involuntario de su mano maldita se acercaba a su objetivo. Unos centímetros más y lo conseguiría, tocaría el increíblemente bien dotado trasero de la joven junto a él.

Sango estaba por acabar con el formulario cuando lo sintió. Algo estaba tocando la parte baja y privada de su cuerpo o mejor dicho alguien.

Se giró inmediatamente apartando la mano del muchacho de lentes cafés y cabello oscuro. Súbitamente levanto la mano y… el sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Incluso había captado la atención de Inuyasha quien mantenía una conversación con uno de los doctores del lugar.

Los presenten contemplaron la escena sorprendidos, pero aún más impactado se encontraba Miroku. Su mejilla se hallaba completamente roja a causa de la cachetada que acaban de propiciarle.

— Es usted un pervertido. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar mi…- Sango enrojeció ante el hecho de mencionar aquella palabra.-… bueno eso?

— Perdóneme señorita. No fue mi intención. Es que mi mano esta maldita.- se excusó con franqueza.— Sé que no me creerá pero es la verdad. Puedo crear las pinturas más hermosas del mundo con ella, pero a la vez se controla por ella misma.

— Huh, es un pervertido y no me hará cambiar de parecer.- aseguró con molestia.— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuál es su nombre? Señor pervertido.- inquirió interesada.

— No me diga así, aunque no lo crea soy una persona con mucho renombre.- aseguró Miroku con orgullo.

— Pues entonces dígame su nombre.

Miroku sonrió. Acercó su mano a los lentes oscuros que cargaba y los retiró, mientras mostraba una sonrisa galante y presuntuosa. De modo que la joven frente a ella se impresionara.

— Estoy esperando.- se cruzó de brazos.

El joven la miró con desconcierto. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. La joven frente a él no lo había reconocido, peor aún, no había reaccionado ni una pizca ante su sonrisa matadora; la cual había conquistado a miles de mujeres, admiradoras y no admiradoras.

— Soy Miroku Hoshi.- contestó aun desconcertado.

Sango miró al muchacho atractivo frente a ella. Se le hacía extrañamente conocido y su nombre le sonaba, mas no lograba recordar de dónde.

— Me suena. Miroku Hoshi. Mmmnn, Miroku Hoshi.- pensaba con desesperación.

Inuyasha observaba la escena con cierta diversión. Nunca había ocurrido una cosa así, no por lo menos al Don Juan del grupo. Incluso cuando adolescentes y grabaron entre los tres un álbum, él era más conocido. Si no estuviese tan preocupado por Kagome, seguramente habría estado carcajeándose.

— Ya recuerdo. Eres el artista. El heredero del museo Hoshi. De ahí me suena conocido tu nombre del museo.

— Pues deberías conocerme bien. Soy el heredero de esa gran propiedad, además de ser un Sengoku Hidai.- presumió con orgullo.

— La verdad no suelo leer ese tipo de cosas por lo que no estoy muy interesada, y lo lógico es que no conozca tu nombre. Para mí eres como cualquier muchacho normal, hijo de familia rica.

El orgullo de Miroku cayó hasta el suelo después de ese comentario. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, siempre se había valido de sus influencias y su fama para conquistar mujeres, además de su atractivo natural por supuesto, pero con esta chica tendría que actuar como un muchacho normal. Y vaya que no recordaba muy bien como era eso.

— Oigan, el doctor me acaba de avisar que podemos entrar a ver a Kagome, ya ha despertado.- interrumpió Inuyasha.

— Muy bien entonces vamos.- Sango se adelantó preocupada por su amiga.

Inuyasha la siguió, mientras que Miroku aún continuaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, él era Miroku Hoshi, y nadie iba a tirar su orgullo masculino al suelo. Ninguna mujer.

Después de ese pensamiento, se reunió con los demás en la habitación donde permanecía Kagome.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Aeropuerto

Su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Se sentía desconcertada, perdida como si hubiese sido muy fuerte el impacto contra el suelo. Se sentó y percibió la cama bajo ella. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó el lugar.

Estaba en una habitación con paredes color crema. Muebles de lujo, un televisor plasma de pared frente a ella. Mesas de mármol y piso de madera fina pulido. La cama en la que se encontraba era suave y las sabanas de tela egipcia, o eso le pareció. Lo único extraño del lugar que tenía pinta de suite de hotel de lujo era el equipo médico junto a su cama. Entonces noto los tubos conectados a su cuerpo.

En definitiva no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero eso le dio la ligera idea de que podría ser una clínica, o la casa de alguien con equipo médico.

La puerta blanca de madera se abrió de repente. Entonces vio a su querida amiga acompañada por dos sujetos, uno con lentes al cual le fue fácil reconocer gracias a su característico peinado y el otro no sabía quién era; mas sin embargo esa extraña ropa le resulto extrañamente familiar. La gorra negra y los lentes de sol cubriendo por completo su rostro. La chaqueta de cuero negro y los pantalones oscuros, era como si no fuera la primera vez.

— ¡Kagome despertaste!- comentó Sango con alegría mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amiga y tomaba su mano.

— Si Sango. Perdón por preocuparte y causarles molestias.- comento refiriéndose a los jóvenes que estaban recostados en la pared junto a la puerta.

— No es molestia señorita Kagome.- comentó Miroku con una sincera sonrisa.

Inuyasha miró de modo represivo a su amigo. Precisamente le había solicitado que se colocara la vestimenta para que Kagome no los reconociera, pero el muy idiota había hablado. Era evidente que ella lo reconocería.

— Lo sabía es el joven Miroku.- acertó contenta.

Miroku se retiró las gafas realizando un gesto de lo siento hacia su amigo. Él por otro lado lo ignoro y dirigió su atención hacia la ventana de la habitación, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver Kagome en ese estado.

Lo menos que deseaba era verla nuevamente en una cama de hospital, irónicamente era la segunda vez que le había tocado llevarla. Aunque obviamente esta era una razón diferente.

Unas imágenes invadieron su mente. Imágenes de momentos escalofriantes. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartarlas. No podía permitirse pensar en eso.

— ¿Cómo se siente señorita?- preguntó el castaño con gentileza.

— Muy bien. Aunque siendo sincera, no tengo idea de cómo termine aquí.

— ¿Qué no lo recuerdas Kagome?- preguntó su amiga con sorpresa.— Pues supongo que es de esperarse, te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza.

— ¿Así?

— Se desmayó señorita Kagome. Dígame ¿se sentía mal en la mañana o acaso está enferma?- preguntó interesado.

— No, nada de eso. Simplemente sentí una especie de mareo.

— Mmmnn, seguramente se deba al hecho de que no comes nunca. Si continuas extralimitando tu cuerpo de ese modo terminaras muerta. Te lo dije.

Ese comentario llamó su atención. ¿A qué se refería eso de que Kagome no comía? Deseaba preguntar, pero por los momentos su identidad le era totalmente desconocida, y deseaba que permaneciese de ese modo. Más tarde averiguaría lo que dijo la tal Sango.

Inuyasha miró el reloj de pared, la verdad era que se le estaba haciendo bastante tarde para unos compromisos. Aparte de eso no había podido infiltrar las cámaras en la oficina de Naraku como lo había planificado, por lo que tendría que posponerlo.

Carraspeó un poco, captando la atención de Miroku. Este lo miró y comprendió la seña de que era hora de irse. Si Kagome estaba bien, no tendrían por qué permanecer allí por más tiempo. Camino frente a su amigo y salió de la habitación.

— Bueno señoritas, ha llegado el momento de retirarnos. Espero se mejore pronto, señorita Kagome.- dicho esto Miroku desapareció de la habitación justo detrás de Inuyasha.

Kagome continuaba interesada en aquel muchacho excesivamente familiar que había abandonado la habitación.

— Aich, ese chico es de lo más desagradable.- se quejó Sango con más confianza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices amiga?

— Me toco el trasero Kagome. Fue horrible ¿Quién se cree que es?

— Sango, creo que eso lo intenta con todas la mujeres bonitas que conoce.- aseguró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Así que es eso. Es un mujeriego.- comentó suspirando.— Por cierto, cambiando de tema Kagome. El doctor nos dijo que éstas débil y que deberás quedarte por unos días aquí, pero estarás perfectamente sana para el viernes. Así que podrás realizar el desfile.

— ¿Qué? No puedo quedarme aquí. No tengo dinero como para pagar semejante lujo, aparte de eso, debo trabajar para pagar los gastos de clínica de mi madre ¿recuerdas? La matrícula del instituto no es lo único que me preocupa.

— Lo sé, es por eso que no puedes perder esta gran oportunidad. Además Kagome aunque sea un desfile de práctica, los cazatalentos viven asistiendo a los eventos realizados por el instituto. Y tu jovencita podrías convertirte en una modelo profesional.

— Creo que estás haciéndote muchas ilusiones.- rio nerviosa.— Pero volviendo a la realidad, no tengo dinero para cancelar el tiempo aquí.

— No te preocupes por nada, el muchacho que estaba vestido de negro ha pagado toda la estancia por la semana completa y todos los análisis que deberán hacerte.

— ¿Y lo dejaste Sango? Ni siquiera sé quién es. ¿Cómo rayos podría pagarle todo eso?

— Kagome con lo que ganas ni en cinco vidas podrías retribuirle, además el no mostro ningún interés en que le devolvieses su dinero. Así que se agradecida y listo.

— Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

— Lo es. Si te tragas tu orgullo por una vez.

Kagome suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón. Esta vez tendría que agradecer a aquel ser extraño que la ayudo en semejante apuro.

— Oye Inuyasha ¿Por qué tenemos que desviarnos al aeropuerto?- inquirió Miroku mientras su amigo aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento.

— Feh, Miroku tú te llevas mejor con él y no lo sabes.- se burló con arrogancia.

— No seas grosero, ahora dime ¿a quién venimos a buscar?- preguntó interesado.

— En realidad es a quienes. Y ya lo veras cuando lleguen. Ahora mejor entremos, que ya deben de estar retirando las maletas.

Antes de salir del auto Inuyasha retiro la gorra de su cabeza, permitiendo que su larga cabellera plateada cayera por su espalda y alrededor de su rostro. Retiró los lentes oscuros y se quitó la chaqueta del cuerpo, revelando debajo una camisa de seda blanca.

— Eres el rey de los disfraces.- aseguro Miroku levemente sorprendido.

— Cállate y entremos.

Como era de esperarse el aeropuerto estaba abarrotado por la gente que acababa de llegar. Miroku escudillaba con la mirada en búsqueda de sus amigos, mientras que Inuyasha bebía un refresco de la máquina expendedora.

— Insisto, debiste habérmelo dicho para traer un obsequio.

— Feh, comprarle yo algo al sarnoso ese, primero muerto.- respondió con altanería.

— No, pero si a la señorita Kikyo. Hace mucho que no la vemos. Creo que desde que terminaron su relación ¿hace cuánto tiempo de eso?

— Ocho años, Miroku. Y ella la terminó no yo.- remarcó mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida.— Se han tardado bastante ¿no te parece?- se quejó.

— Bestia sigues quejándote demasiado.- menciono una voz masculina su espalda.

Inuyasha y Miroku se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con su querido amigo. Y rival del joven Taisho.

Inuyasha lo examinó con la mirada mientras lo recibía con un fuerte apretón de manos en el aire a la altura del pecho. Miroku le dio un abrazo a su amigo quien continuaba con la misma apariencia con la que se había marchado unos meses atrás.

El cabello negro largo atado con una cola alta resaltaban los rasgos finos pero masculinos de su rostro. Sus ojos azules claros que fácilmente se confundiría con lila o niebla. Y el cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, digno del campeón de karate que era.

— ¿No piensan saludarme a mí?- interrumpió una joven.

Inuyasha la miró con añoranza. Hay frente a él se encontraba la mujer que una vez había amado con tanto esmero y pasión que pensó morir el día en que ella termino con él. Según porque era muy inmaduro. Tal vez en su adolescencia, lo había sido, pero la había amado inmensamente aun en su inmadurez.

Increíblemente Kikyo lucia más hermosa que cuando estuvo junto a ella. Sus piernas ahora se veían más largas y blancas, su cintura más pequeña o eso parecía por el vestido rojo de cuadros, cuya falda llegaba hasta la rodilla de forma holgada, compitiendo con el largo de su cabellera negra ébano. Entonces se detuvo en sus ojos, cuanto lo habían comprendido en su juventud. Sin duda alguna su mirada fría seguía siendo la misma, un café inexpresivo pero hermoso para quien supiese mirar. Ella era una flor de loto creciendo en el pantano.

— Está muy hermosa señorita Kikyo.- comentó Miroku impresionado ante la bella mujer.

— Gracias Miroku. Aunque han pasado muchos años de conocernos sigues tratándome con propiedad, creo que lo usas más para seducir que por educación.- bromeó con astucia.

— Continúas igual de suspicaz Kikyo.- aseguro Inuyasha.

— Y tú, veo que te has puesto mucho más atractivo a cómo te recordaba. Eso es bueno.- admitió con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno no es por nada, pero no quiero seguir en este lugar. Fue un viaje de seis horas y quiero llegar a mi casa a descansar.- aseguro Koga.

— Tiene razón, yo también necesito descansar.

— En ese caso, vamos al auto.- comentó Inuyasha mientras tomaba la maleta de Kikyo y la transportaba hacia su auto.

Minutos después se encontraban conduciendo hacia la mansión de los Wolf, donde dejarían a Koga. Miroku platicaba amenamente con ambos de trivialidades acerca de cómo estuvo el viaje, o como habían estado durante todo ese tiempo, y acerca de la sorpresa que se había llevado su retorno a Japón. Mientras Inuyasha permanecía en silencio.

— Y a ¿Qué se debe su regreso señorita Kikyo?

— Pues, este viernes se realizara un desfile en el instituto Shikon y una de las alumnas me ha contratado específicamente a mí. Y no he podido reusarme, en especial cuando he de tener la oportunidad de ver el lugar donde me gradué hace tanto tiempo. Además será un evento sumamente lujoso, muchos cazatalentos estarán allí, incluyendo a la junta directiva del colegio.

— Vaya suena muy importante.- comentó impresionado. _No recordaba que el instituto fuera tan exclusivo en esa catedra._ – pensó Miroku.

— La fortuna es que la joven que me contrato, le toca el desfile de cierre es por eso que no está escatimando en gastos.

— Pues no parece mal la idea. Oye bestia ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Usualmente quieres pelear al instante de verme.

Inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba una manera de adentrarse en la oficina de Naraku, y aparte de eso colocarle un dispositivo de rastreo a su equipo celular. Además de eso, su mente tenía vestigios de Kagome en el hospital. Y el estúpido medico con el que había hablado no le había llamado aun para saber porque razón se había desmayado así.

— ¡Inuyasha!- llamó Kikyo.

Inmediatamente reaccionó ante su llamada.

— Veo que continúas en las nubes como cuando joven.- bromeó Kikyo.

— Bestia, estoy sorprendido de que aún no te hayan matado. Estas más que distraído, te pasaste mi casa hace dos calles.- aviso Koga con fastidio.

— Feh, eso es porque iré a dejar a Kikyo primero a su hotel. Además tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo sarnoso.

— ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó con seriedad.

— Sé paciente Koga.- irrumpió Miroku.— La paciencia es una virtud.

— De la que carece.- terminó la frase Inuyasha.

— Mira quien habla.- rebatió Koga con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quieres pelear sarnocito?

La discusión entre los tres jóvenes prosiguió durante un rato más. Mientras Kikyo no apartaba la mirada de Inuyasha. La verdad era que el desfile no había sido la única motivación por la que había regresado a Japón, también deseaba verlo a él. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás por su ingenuidad, miedo a amar realmente había decidido apartarse del único hombre que realmente la había amado, y la experiencia de la vida se lo había enseñado. La otra razón por la que había regresado era para intentar recuperar el corazón que una vez fue suyo. Se había propuesto reconquistar a Inuyasha Taisho.

* * *

Continuara

Espero les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el proximo capi

Bye


	6. Chapter 6 Paralisis en la Pasarela

La semana transcurrió con rapidez. Tanto para Kagome quien por fin había sido dada de alta, como para los SH, quienes habían tenido muchísimas visitas de los paparazis desde su reencuentro. Era el escándalo de la ciudad, que los hombres más bellos y ricos de hacia volvieran a estar juntos después de que el integrante Koga Wolf, se hubiese marchado a la universidad en . para especializarse en administración de empresas.

Más cuando los jóvenes conseguían un poco de privacidad platicaban de las cosas realmente importantes, por lo menos para Inuyasha en ese momento. Su mente no dejaba de girar en torno a cómo colocar el microchip de rastreo en el celular de Naraku.

En ese momento los tres SH se encontraban juntos en la oficina de la mansión Taisho. Cada uno en los escritorios respectivos que habían sido colocados allí en su adolescencia, donde veían clases al regresar de la escuela acerca de cómo perfeccionar sus habilidades para administrar las compañías que heredarían de la familia.

Cuatro escritorios de madera fuerte, colocados en círculo a rededor de la habitación, dotados con las mejores computadoras y programas, toda herramienta que necesitasen ellos la poseían. Incluso podría ser hasta un poco futurista ya que una de las dos computadoras de sus escritorios era holográficas, casi sacadas de la inspiración de Ironman, pero tan solo eran prototipos que próximamente saldrían al mercado, por lo que no las usaban demasiado. Paredes de gris pálido y apliques de madera rojiza, acompañados con cortinas amplias color crema, dándole un aspecto serio pero a la vez tranquilo a la enorme oficina de "estudio".

Un cuarto escritorio también moraba en la enorme habitación, sin embargo cubierto por una sabana para evitar que el polvo y la falta de uso lo dañasen. Ese escritorio pertenecía al líder original y primer heredero de la familia Taisho.

El escritorio de Sesshomaru siempre había sido un misterio para Inuyasha, después de todo su hermano mayor rara vez platicaba con él. Incluso cuando era el líder de los SH, no actuaba como tal, hacia lo que deseaba y tenía su propio interés, los cuales no incluían ni la fortuna ni nada que tuviese que ver con los Taisho.

Su hermano había decidido marcharse hacia mucho tiempo y el mismo hacer fortuna, empezando desde cero. Efectivamente lo había hecho, no era un gran empresario como su padre aun, lo cual siempre había sido una meta para él, el poder superar a su padre. Mas si tenía una empresa en crecimiento, una de modelaje que dirigía con su asistente y esposa Rin de Taisho.

Inuyasha miró el escritorio cubierto con la sabana y se preguntó ¿Cómo estaría su hermano en esos momentos?

_Feh, como si me importara.- _pensó con escepticismo.

— Bueno bestia, he logrado infiltrarme en los datos que querías.- presumió Koga con orgullo.

— ¿En serio lo conseguiste?- inquirió Miroku impresionado.

— Feh, si hubiese sabido que no podrías no te lo hubiese dado.- respondió Inuyasha.

— No me provoques bestia, aun no puedo creer que te esté ayudando a hacer esto de nuevo. Lo que no comprendo es el porqué. Hace años el intento robarle la compañía a tu padre, embaucar al de Miroku para saldar una deuda multimillonaria con el mío, pero lo hicimos pagar por eso.

Luego de una plática extenuante con Koga poco después de haber dejado a Kikyo en su hotel, explicándole absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, y necesitaba de él. No era como si Inuyasha le pidiese favores a su amigo/rival, pero necesitaba la liberación de esos archivos y le había tomado una semana hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué ahora quieres vengarte de él?

El puño de Inuyasha se cerró drásticamente. No deseaba hablar de eso con nadie, aquellos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, y era una vida de la que ellos no sabían que había tenido, porque Naraku no solo les había hecho daño a ellos, sino también a esa persona.

— No es asunto tuyo Koga.- respondió con seriedad.

Koga se percató de que debía ser una situación de enorme gravedad ya que casi nunca su amigo lo llamaba por su nombre, si era algo que le afectaba de tal manera, no tocaría el tema por respeto a él.

— Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué es lo que contienen esos documentos?- preguntó Miroku tranquilizando el ambiente que de repente se había vuelto tenso.

— Son agendas, fechas de transferencias bancarias. Observen.- un par de clics en su iMac y la imagen se encontraba reflejada en la enorme pizarra audiovisual de la habitación.

Números aparecieron, eventos también y movimientos de dinero en grandes cantidades hacia cuentas en otros países.

Como Inuyasha lo había sospechado, ese sujeto continuaba robándose el dinero de otras personas. En este caso el del instituto Taisho, y se aprovechaba de las becas. Lo que causaba el aumento en la matrícula escolar y por eso el dinero que ahora debían pagar los becados.

_Sin lugar a dudas un ser repugnante.- _pensó Inuyasha.

— Sigue haciendo de las suyas por lo que veo. – comentó Koga con desilusión.

— Pensé que la corte había sido muy clara. Este hombre no podría ocupar cargos donde se manejaran altas sumas de dinero.- recordó Miroku.

— La corte no contaba con que él tenía amigos muy influyentes en el gobierno japonés.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Koga interesado.

— Naraku es amigo de dos de los magistrados del Japón, aparte de eso, tiene influencia y contactos fuertes en China y Tailandia.- expuso Inuyasha mientras reclinaba su asiento hacia atrás y cruzaba sus brazos.

— Lo has investigado bastante por lo que veo, bestia.

— Feh, me gusta conocer bien a mi enemigo.- respondió con altanería.— Por cierto, en esa cosa dice ¿dónde se encontrara hoy? Necesito colocarle este microchip de rastreo. No solo me permitirá saber dónde está, sino también con quien habla y lo que dice.

— Déjame ver, dame un minutos.- Koga comenzó a ingresas claves logarítmicas y cifras extrañas que solo un genio de programación conocería. Minutos más tarde se revelaba en la pantalla la planificación del día de Naraku.

— Feh, al parecer tendremos que asistir a un evento de gala.

— Que coincidencia, creo que si veremos a la señorita Kikyo después de todo.- comentó Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida.

— Un desfile de modas. Tendrás que controlarte.- le advirtió Koga a Miroku quien ya se veía por su expresión libidinosa que pensaba.

— Pues en ese caso, vamos a alistarnos.- dijo Miroku muy animado.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando tras el instituto Shikon. Todos los estudiantes e invitados especiales se reunían con emoción en los puestos asignados para ver el espectáculo. La semana de modelaje había estado llena de trajes y alegría para muchos de los alumnos de instituto. Y esta noche se celebraría el cierre con el desfile de Sango Taikiya, la cual andaba corriendo tras los bastidores de la enorme pasarela redonda que había pagado.

Definitivamente la jovencita había pagado bastante por impresionar a los cazadores de talentos, pero era lo que debía ser si deseaba ser una famosa diseñadora reconocida mundialmente algún día.

Sango sin embargo no era la única que se mostraba nerviosa, puesto que su quería amiga se encontraba frente el espejo de una de las peinadoras tratando de calmarse. Se sentía extraña por lo que estaba a punto de realizar, era una sensación entre familiar y a la vez desconcierto, como si al hacer eso fuese a hacer algo malo. Kagome tenía un pésimo presentimiento al respecto de salir a escena.

— Solo debes respirar.- escuchó a su espalda una voz fría pero amigable.

Se giró un poco y la noto. Vestida con uno de los trajes de Sango, la modelo más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, o eso pensaba Kagome.

El cabello recogido en una cola alta y rizada al final. Maquillaje ligero pero a la vez estrambótico en la mirada, y la piel blanca de sus piernas descubiertas en el enorme vestido rojo largo con cola. Sin lugar a dudas una mujer exquisita y fina.

— ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kagome sin entender.

La mujer se colocó frente a ella con porte serio pero no amenazante, o eso le pareció.

— Que antes de salir a escena solo debes respirar, todo lo demás saldrá fluidamente. No debes preocuparte tanto de hacerlo mal. Solo debes dar lo mejor de ti.- explicó con amabilidad.

— Muchas gracias señorita.- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa gentil.

— Kikyo, y ¿usted es?

— Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

Las luces se apagaron de repente. La voz de Sango se escuchó por todo el recinto dando a entender que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar. Todas las modelos se colocaron en fila para comenzar a desfilar en el instante en que comenzara la música.

Los SH no habían causado mucho escandalo con su presencia, cosa que agradecieron al llegar minutos después de haber acabado la presentación. Por suerte Kikyo había reservado asientos justo frente al lado derecho de la pasarela, lo que les permitía el acceso visible a los personajes del otro lado, que resultaban ser los directivos del instituto. Inuyasha indago con la mirada hasta que lo halló.

Allí sentado junto a dos hombres que suponía serian socios de él, se encontraba Naraku. Portando con orgullo su sonrisa cruel y rostro bien lavado. Como lo odiaba.

Las luces se apagaron y la música inundo el lugar.

Tus ojos me pasan una sensación  
la sensación de que el tiempo ha parado.  
Esa fragancia, ese gesto, cerca  
Quiero agarrar a ese extraño que eres tú.

— Vaya sorpresa. No pensé que usarían nuestra canción para el desfile.- comentó Miroku.

— No me lo recuerden, aun no puedo creer que hubiésemos sido cantantes.- dijo Koga con vergüenza.

— No te quejes que bastantes admiradoras tuvimos.- se burló Miroku.

— Cállense los dos. – regaño Inuyasha tratando de concentrarse en Naraku, quien observaba con bastante interés a las modelos del lugar.

Todo lo que recuerdo sobre ti no lo puedo explicar  
¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Como un sueño no sé quién eres, no te puedo dejar  
Me tocaste bebe…

Las modelos avanzaban por la pasarela luciendo los estrambóticos diseños. Entonces la vio y su mundo sintió que se venía abajo. Justo en ese momento sintió el mayor pánico de su vida. Para el la música dejo de escucharse al igual que el ruido de cualquiera que hubiese en el lugar.

A instantes de quedar frente a Naraku se encontraba Kagome luciendo un vestido negro con botas largas y un maquillaje oscuro. Definitivamente parecía un ángel disfrazado de demonio, pero el pánico entró en por qué el único ser que no debía verla estaba allí. Observando a cada mujer detenidamente.

Inuyasha sintió miedo, porque sabía que si Naraku la reconociera no dudaría ni dos segundos en matarla.

Como las mentiras, irrumpen en la escena  
Como un rompecabezas, va a ser algo brillante.  
Como las mentiras, irrumpen en la escena, irrumpen la escena, OH si

Su corazón latía a mil por hora en el instante en que Naraku la miró. Fue su mirada lo que logro delatar su intención, efectivamente la había reconocido, era de esperarse si lucía una ropa similar a la de aquella vez. Observó con detenimiento el gesto de su mano en el aire hacia uno de los hombres detrás de él. Entonces advirtió el arma de aquel sujeto, el arma que sacaba de su chaqueta con discreción.

Entonces Kagome se detuvo como estatua justo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dorados.

— Maldición.- murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome no sentía su cuerpo, su mente estaba completamente llena de nueva información que se acumulaba en su cabeza sin reparo. Los recuerdos se agolparon en ese instante en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que modelaba, no era la primera vez que se exponía de ese manera y sobre todo no era la primera vez que se quedaba en shock en plena pasarela por verlo a él.

Los ojos dorados llamaron tanto su atención que no fue capaz de ignorarlos. Kagome lo sabía. Su mente se estaba liberando en ese instante.

Las modelos entraron en pánico ante la inmovilidad de la mujer, más aun Kikyo que era la que le seguía justo detrás y no sabía cómo continuar en esa situación. Aún más cuando la joven que acababa de conocer miraba tan fijamente al único hombre que no debería mirar.

Deslumbrante, como fuegos artificiales, un fuerte temblor  
La sensación de que el tiempo ha parado.  
Tus manos, tu sonrisa, emoción salvaje  
Quiero agarrar ese extraño que eres tú.

Inuyasha notó entonces que aquel hombre cubierto de negro ya apuntaba directamente hacia Kagome. Entonces reaccionó del único modo que se le ocurrió.

Subió a la pasarela, tomó el brazo de Kagome sacándola temporalmente de su trance y comenzó a moverse junto a ella mostrando el vestido al público. Modelaba junto a ella como si de un baile se tratara, a la vez que la escudaba del punto directo del atacante.

Naraku era astuto y arriesgado al matar a una mujer poco importante ante las personas, mas no podría darse el lujo de hacerlo con una figura pública como él. Le dedico una sonrisa frustrada a Inuyasha indicándole que este juego solo comenzaba.

Los movimientos de Kagome eran sin duda alguna automáticos, ella no recordaba muy bien el cómo sabía hacer lo que realizaba, pero su cuerpo si poseía la memoria que ella apenas comenzaba a recibir. Entonces el rostro de Inuyasha se acercó al de ella en un impulso precipitado, sus narices se rozaban y sus miradas se cruzaban.

Entonces Inuyasha lo entendió al ver sus ojos chocolates con miedo, valor y nerviosismo. Kagome estaba recordándolo.

* * *

Continuara

Espero les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el próximo capi

Bye


	7. Chapter 7 Ocultandote

Capítulo 7: Ocultándote

El movimiento que había sido por segundos para ellos fue como eterno. Hacia tanto que no estaban en una _situación_ así que no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Mas Inuyasha no podía permitir que sus sentimientos lo distrajesen en ese instante, su deber era protegerla de Naraku. El primer paso sería bajarla de la pasarela sin hacer demasiado escándalo.

Miro a sus amigos con suplica y lo único que ellos hicieron fue lo que él hizo. Miroku subió a la pasarela, seguido de Koga quien tomo la mano de Kikyo y comenzó a realizar acciones similares a las que hacía su amigo.

Miroku por otra parte tomo a las últimas dos modelos que acababan de salir a escena y aprovecho la oportunidad para mostrarlas al público con galantería.

Sango por otra parte observaba el espectáculo con horror, sentía que lo que iba a ser el inicio del pináculo de su carrera a duras penas se convertiría en la soga de la horca por culpa de los tan famosos SH.

¿Sería acaso el cruel destino que se estaba vengando de ella por fingir no saber quién era Miroku Hoshi? O ¿Quizás el karma por usar una de sus canciones cuando eran jóvenes para su desfile? Fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba pagando con creces.

Kikyo aún no salía de su impresión, incluso cuando Koga la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a modelar entre los dos. Su mente no salía del asombro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué Inuyasha había subido a ayudar a esa mujer? Inuyasha con dificultad ayudaba a cualquier desconocido, a no ser que estuviese enfermo de gravedad.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- le pregunto a Koga con disimulo mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de la falda del vestido.

— No tengo idea. – aseguró.

Inuyasha observó a su alrededor buscando con disimulo alguno de los secuaces de Naraku. Faltaba poco para conseguir abandonar la pasarela. Dos movimientos más y lo logró. Entraron tras bastidores seguidos de Koga y Kikyo, mas no les presto mucha atención.

Kagome se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y lo miró desafiante, con desconfianza.

— Escúchame. Corres un gran peligro y…

— Inuyasha ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- preguntó Kikyo evidentemente desconcertada interrumpiéndolo.

— Kikyo no es el mome….

— Es cierta bestia ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Maldición dejen de interrumpirme!- exclamó Inuyasha con frustración.

En eso se acercó Miroku quien recibió una mirada de advertencia de Inuyasha. Miroku no entendió por qué pero no iba a preguntarlo por el momento.

— Debo salir de aquí.- murmuró Kagome nerviosa.

Inuyasha regresó su vista en ella. Kagome se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pero la mano de Inuyasha la retuvo. Ella lo miró a los ojos intentando comprender qué demonios significaba todo lo que sucedía.

— ¡Oye tú! suelta a mi amiga.- exclamó Sango desde el fondo.

El líder de los SH ignoro cualquier ruido a su alrededor, su preocupación era Kagome y el peligro inminente que corría ahora. Otra vez la había expuesto en peligro sin darse cuenta. Se odio a si mismo por eso.

— Hay que salir de aquí, pero sabemos bien que sola no podrás hacerlo y ya estamos sobretiempo.- advirtió Inuyasha.

— ¿De qué están hablando? no comprendo.- comentó Miroku.- pensé que ustedes acababan de conocerse en el cafetín.

— Prometo les explicare todo luego a todos ustedes, pero ahora mi prioridad es sacar a Kagome de aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- inquirió Sango confundida.— Kagome todavía tiene que salir una vez más.

— Maldición, basta y hagan lo que les digo.- expuso con desespero.

Una silueta larga vestida de negro, galante, cuya cabellera blanca resaltaba a la perfección con sus lentes oscuros, los observaba con diversión oculto detrás de una de las paredes. El silenciador de su pistola Baretta 92. El objetivo era simple, eliminar a la mujer vestida de negro con la que hablaban los Sengoku Hidai. No sería difícil realizar esa petición, si eso deseaba su jefe. Apuntó el revolver hacia su objetivo y sonrió con arrogancia.

— Fácil de exterminar.- se burló.

Inuyasha intentaba callar a sus amigos que lo bombardeaban con preguntas, mientras mantenía agarrada a Kagome de la mano para que no huyera ella sola. Entonces lo notó, el revolver apuntando directamente a Kagome desde la pared que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

El sonido no fue fuerte debido al silenciador del arma, casi un pitido fue lo que escucho en el instante en el que la bala salió del revólver. Mas su reacción fue igual de rápida. Atrajo a Kagome justo a un lado, provocando que la bala impactara justo en su brazo.

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos ante lo que acaba de suceder. Las modelos que aún se encontraban tras bastidores comenzaron a gritar, mientras que los muchachos no terminaban de salir del impacto que acababan de presenciar.

Inuyasha emitió un quejido más no grito. Llevo por impulso la mano a su herida y observó la sangre que provenía de esta. Fue entonces que Kagome reacciono.

— Síganme todos.- demandó con autoridad Inuyasha.

Inuyasha corría en dirección hacia su auto, aprovechando el reciente pánico causado por la gente, sin dejar de soltar la mano de Kagome. Los demás lo seguían sin quejas, solo deseaban salir de allí mientras aquel hombre que les había disparado con anterioridad los seguía.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al vehículo 4x4 que por suerte se le había llevar esperaron a los demás. Kagome ocupo el asiento del copiloto he Inuyasha aun con la herida en el brazo conduciría. En el instante en que el último de sus amigos se subió al vehículo arranco a toda velocidad.

— ¿Aún nos persiguen?- preguntó Sango con nerviosismo.

— El que nos disparó no, posiblemente todos sus otros hombres vengan tras nosotros.- respondió Kagome de forma automática.

— Espera ¿sabes porque quieren matarte Kagome?- inquirió Sango alterada.

— No es momento para preguntas tontas.- contestó Inuyasha. — Kagome llama a Shippo.- le ordenó con autoridad.

Kagome extendió su mano debajo de la consola del auto y de allí saco un teléfono celular antiguo, de aquellos que aún no poseían más que solo dos funciones llamar y recibir llamadas. Los chicos se mostraron desconcertados por el hecho de que esa mujer supiese algo que ni ellos mismos sabían.

Inmediatamente desconecto el aparato y marco el número que yacía anotado en la tapa del objeto. El repique fue corto.

— Shippo, soy Kagome.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar. De todas las personas que hubiera esperado Shippo que llamaran, jamás pensó que ella sería una. No después de lo que Inuyasha había dicho.

— Kagome. Dile que tenga listo el avión comercial, vamos camino al aeropuerto.- demandó Inuyasha mientras evadía los autos en la vía.

— Ten listo el escape tres.- demando con autoridad Kagome.— Con provisiones para seis personas.

— Enseguida.- dicho esto se cortó la llamada.

— Lo hará.- respondió Kagome a la mirada inquisitiva de Inuyasha.

— Muy bien, entonces acelerare.- advirtió a los demás pasajeros.

Los demás no estaban seguros de que temían más si los disparos que enviaban intermitentemente los dos autos negros que los seguían o la velocidad con la que manejaba Inuyasha.

— Radio de seguimiento, veintitrés metros exactos.- comentó Kagome con seriedad.

— ¿Crees poder darle a las ruedas si te doy un arma?- preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

— Puedo intentarlo, mas no tengo la certeza de hacerlo.- respondió desconfiada.

Kagome apenas lograba mantenerse consiente, su cabeza daba vueltas y la gran velocidad del vehículo no ayudaba. El sentimiento de Deja vu era muy fuerte como para evadirlo. Solo sabía que debía ayudar en lo posible en lo que Inuyasha le pidiese porque las imágenes que constantemente aparecían en su cabeza se lo decían.

— En ese caso, Sarnoso.- llamó Inuyasha. Koga reaccionó.— Debajo del asiento de Kagome se encuentra una G17, tú siempre has sido habilidoso en tiro. Ahora es tu oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres que les dispare a esos tipos? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

— No lobo imbécil, quiero que les dispares a las ruedas de los carros que nos siguen para que dejen de hacerlo.- contestó con frustración.

Koga no dudo en hacer lo que pidió su compañero, no era como si tuviese otra opción. Por suerte él estaba sentado junto a la ventana. Rebusco bajo el asiento de Kagome y efectivamente encontró el arma.

El arma le llamo la atención, a pesar de lucir como una real parecía de plástico a diferencia de las que usaba con frecuencia para las prácticas de tiro.

— Koga deja de analizar el arma y dispara.- solicito Miroku.

— Tú también Miroku. Hay un arma bajo el asiento mío, tómala y dispárale al otro auto. Ambas están completamente cargadas solo tienen que disparar.- explicó Inuyasha.

Miroku realizó lo mismo que Koga. Ambos sacaron sus brazos por las ventanas de atrás y apuntaron a los autos que los seguían tan persistentemente. Ambos con mano firme jalaron el gatillo y a pesar del movimiento brusco causado por el vehículo dieron en el blanco.

Los autos perdieron el control, comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, mientras los conductores intentaban con desespero no chocar con algún otro auto, más el intentó fue inútil ya que las ruedas se habían espichado lo suficiente para no poder continuar en circulación. Lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente de los guardaespaldas de Naraku era ¿Quién sería el valiente que le dijera que su víctima se había escapado?

Inuyasha viró el volante y se adentró al aeropuerto a los minutos. Sin importarle demasiado la seguridad se movió lo suficiente para quedar lo más cerca posible de la entrada. Aparcó el auto aprovechando que ya no tenía a los perseguidores tras de él por los momentos y se encaminaron todos directamente al avión de los SH, que estaba listo para realizar despegue.

Ya adentro tomaron asiento y abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. El avión despegó en pocos instantes.

La tensión en el ambiente no había disminuido, aunque si los nervios de morir por culpa de una banda de asesinos. Nadie había dicho palabra alguna desde que el avión despego. Nadie sabía muy bien que decir. Todos esperaban ansiosos una explicación del líder de los SH.

— Tu herida.- menciono Kagome con preocupación.

Todas las miradas se encimaron sobre ella, más las ignoro. Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el sangrado constante que se esparcía excesivamente rápido por la camisa de Inuyasha.

— Feh, tonta no es nada. No te preocupes.- aseguró con arrogancia.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó con firmeza hacia la cabina principal del avión. Rebusco entre unas cosas y regreso junto a los demás. Sacó unas pinzas, algodón, alcohol, suturas y una aguja.

— La bala no dio en mí. Solo rozo. Siempre he sido alarmante con la sangre.- respondió orgulloso mirándola con brusquedad.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Ahora déjame curarte inmediatamente.- exigió Kagome con autoridad.— Yo estaba ahí, estoy segura de que tienes la bala alojada cerca del hueso, así que si no quieres morir mejor déjame extraerla.

— ¡No seas necia, estoy bien!- refutó.

Ambos se veían con furia en los ojos, estaban tensos el uno con el otro. Inuyasha no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba por suceder y Kagome aún se encontraba confundida por todo. Incluyendo las emociones de preocupación hacia el hombre que pensaba haber conocido hacia tan solo unos días, pero al parecer no había sido así. Era todo demasiado confuso.

Kagome aparto la mirada hacia el suelo. Mientras que él la dirigió hacia la ventana junto a su puesto.

— Tonto.- dijo en voz baja.

Inuyasha no la miró. Cerró sus ojos y se quitó la chaqueta, luego rompió la manga de su camisa de seda, permitiendo a Kagome trabajar en su brazo tranquilamente.

Los demás observaban aún más confundidos. Mientras que Kikyo, a pesar de aun estar medio confusa por todo lo que ocurría, no dejaba de sentir- aunque fuese por emergencia- celos ante la mujer que curaba a su antiguo novio, con cuidado y esmero.

* * *

Continuara

Espero les haga gustado

Nos vemos el próximo sábado que es cuando colocare conty.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews


	8. Chapter 8 explicación

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews, les seré sincera pensaba no continuar esta historia ya que no que les gustara mucho en FFL, pero gracias a sus reviews he decidido continuarla. Porque yo escribo es para que ustedes lectoras disfruten un rato, y es grato saber que si les gusta :) Bueno ahora si no las interrumpo mas, disfruten el capitulo. **

**Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi la lider del universo**

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Explicación?

Kagome acabo de extraer la bala alojada en el brazo derecho de Kagome al poco tiempo de haber empezado la curación. Como era de esperarse la tensión en la habitación no había disminuido nada. El silencio era tan incómodo que podría volverse palpable en cualquier momento.

— Termine. Sabía que tenías la bala en el brazo. Has podido morir por tu terquedad.- recriminó Kagome con disgusto.

—Feh, no es como si importara demasiado.- contestó con desanimo.

— Aich, eres imposible.- comentó ella antes de levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido al verla caminar al lado opuesto de la cabina.

— A la que era mi habitación ¡TONTO!

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó por todo el avión. No es como si fuera pequeño o algo así. El avión de los SH era más similar a un hotel o un crucero de lujo, con cinco habitaciones de primera clase, salón comedor, tinas en los baños. Todo tipo de lujos que pudiese haber, ellos los tenían.

Miroku observó la escena más que sorprendido, no por todo lo que sucedía sino porque hacía muchos años que no había visto ese comportamiento infantil y alegre en Inuyasha. Aunque fuera una discusión, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron instantáneamente con felicidad. Más no mencionaría nada al respecto.

— Es bastante grosera.- comentó Kikyo mientras rompía el silencio.

— No lo es.- rebatió Inuyasha con disgusto.

— ¿Te parece?- inquirió Koga levemente sorprendido ante el comentario de Kikyo.

— Pues yo creo que es bonita, además de tener carácter. No cualquiera te enfrenta de esa manera bestia.

— Jum, muy gracioso sarnoso.- respondió sarcástico.

— Por cierto Inuyasha, ya que estás curado, nos debes nuestra explicación.- comento Miroku con apremio.

— Miroku tiene razón.- concordó Koga.

Inuyasha los observó con fastidio. Tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para ponerse a narrarles el cómo conoció a Kagome y lo que estaba sucediendo. Consideraba que lo mejor sería explicarles porque Naraku intentaba matarla y responder solo ciertas preguntas. No le gustaba que indagaran en ciertas partes de su vida, aun cuando fueran sus amigos.

— Pues verán…

Kagome contemplaba la habitación que anteriormente había sido suya, o eso creía. La verdad ya no estaba segura de nada, su mente era un nido complejo de imágenes revueltas.

La habitación era tal y como lo recordaba. Era de esperarse de un avión BMW 787, excesivo lujo. Paredes semitransparentes dividían en dos la aloba, donde un vestir completo ocupaba uno de los espacios, y el otro por supuesto lo irrumpía la enorme cama de madera. Sin duda alguna lujo total.

Camino un par de pasos hasta quedar frente al espejo que reposaba frente a la cama, sobre el peinador de madera blanca y detalles negros. El espejo era enorme. Kagome se observó unos instantes intentando colocar su mente en orden. Las escenas eran borrosas y las que eran nítidas no eran demasiado claras para entenderse.

Al verse en el espejo era como si desconociera por completo a la persona que tuviera frente a ella. Se sentía como una extraña, alguien que estuvo viviendo durante casi cinco años una mentira. Una vida falsa. ¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿Por qué había olvidado todo aquello que su mente se esmeraba tanto en recordar? Su mente no dejaba de formular esas preguntas.

Por fin ahora que estaba sola, haría lo único que lograría hacer en esa situación para librarse de tanta frustración. Colocando sus brazos en la peinadora, bajo la cabeza hasta ocultarla en ellos y se desarmo. Las lágrimas apremiaron a salir de sus ojos.

Lloraría solo esta vez. Se prometió.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Kagome te ayudaba a obtener información para detener a Naraku?!- exclamó Kagome disgustado.

— Es increíble.- Sango aún no salía de su sorpresa.— Mi amiga, una espía capaz de matar.

— No de matar. Kagome no mató a nadie. Aunque si golpeó a mucha gente, y también les disparó pero nada que llegara a ser letal.- aseguró Inuyasha despreocupado.

— ¿Lo consentías?- preguntó Kikyo interesada. Inuyasha la miró sin entender la pregunta.— Me refiero a su comportamiento salvaje.

— ¿Quién crees que le enseño a hacer eso?- respondió con orgullo.— Kagome solo sabía karate cuando la conocí. Tuve que entrenarla en todo tipo de artes. Desde puntería hasta estrategia militar.

_Fácilmente podría darme una paliza si quisiera_- pensó para sus adentros. Inuyasha jamás admitiría eso.

— Si era tan buena ¿Por qué no continua ayudándonos ahora?- preguntó Miroku.

— Kagome no recordaba nada.- reveló Inuyasha con disgusto. No le gustaba hablar de eso.

— Es por eso que actuó de ese modo en la cafetería.- comentó Miroku comprendiendo.— ¿Y ahora si te recuerda?

— Supongo que su memoria tiene ciertos fragmentos de lo que sucedió hace cuatro años, pero no podría asegurar cuanto recuerda.- explicó cansado.— En fin, lo importante es que Naraku quiere matarla, y a nosotros por ayudarla. Miroku y Koga ustedes están involucrados a nivel informativo, y porque son mis amigos posiblemente correrán peligro. Sin embargo, no están obligados a proteger a Kagome de cualquier ataque que Naraku intente contra ella.- expuso con seriedad.

Inuyasha no podía pedirles a sus amigos, a los integrantes de los SH que intervinieran en la protección de Kagome, no por lo menos hasta que revelara su pasado completo. No lo haría.

— Sango y Kikyo, ambas se vieron involucradas en esto por seguirnos. No creo que corran demasiado peligro, así que cuando toquemos tierra pagare para que regresen sanas y salvas a Japón. Eso sí, intenten mantener un perfil bajo.- demando Inuyasha con seriedad.

— ¡Espera! No dejare a mi amiga en tus manos. Puede que por causas extrañas terminara en esta situación, pero no planeo dejar a mi amiga sola.

— Feh. Mujer has caso. El estar cerca de cualquier SH ahora es un riesgo, y más estar próxima a Kagome.

— No me importa. Ella es casi mi hermana, no puedo…

— Precisamente por eso te lo digo. La madre de Kagome está sumamente enferma y en el hospital. Mientras ella no pueda ir a verla alguien debe hacerse cargo. Si la señora deja de recibir las visitas de su hija ¿no crees que se alarme?

— Bueno…eso es verdad.- lo consideró un instante.

— ¿Usted que piensa acerca de todo esto señorita Kikyo?- preguntó Miroku.

Kikyo permanecía en silencio. Era demasiada información la que estaba recibiendo. Desde el instante en que Inuyasha había empezado a hablar lo único que ella había estado haciendo era sacar cuentas. Él debía haber conocido a Kagome a los meses de haberse marchado de Japón, poco después de acabar su relación.

— ¿Vas a proteger a esa joven?- inquirió inmutable.

— Siempre lo he hecho.- respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

No era como si sintiera que estuviera diciendo algo malo. Más le era difícil decirle algo así a la que había sido el amor de su vida.

Ese comentario desagrado a la joven de cabellera negra. Kikyo no era tonta, estaba segura de que esa mujer era importante para Inuyasha, mas no sabía de qué forma. No había recibido demasiada información como para deducirlo, pero estaba segura de una cosa. Si tendría que luchar contra ella para recuperar a su amado. Lo haría.

— En ese caso, pienso que Inuyasha tiene razón. Sango y yo deberíamos regresara nuestras vidas lo más normalmente posibles.

— ¿Así?- preguntó Sango con sorpresa.

— Sí. De ese modo podríamos facilitarles a ustedes los movimientos que Inuyasha realice, ya que no podrán ingresar al país por largo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamo Inuyasha con disgusto.— No. Te mando de regreso es para que no te involucres. No quiero que tu vida corra riesgo Kikyo. Si sales herida no podría perdonármelo.- aseguró Inuyasha con angustia.

Kikyo sonrió al saber que aunque alojados, aquellos sentimientos que había sentido por ella permanecían.

— Era broma. Mantendremos bajo perfil.- contestó con una sonrisa.

— Solo lo con la condición de que me notifiques todo lo que suceda con Kagome. Quiero estar al pendiente de ella.- demando Sango.

— Muy bien.- acordó Koga con ánimo.

— Feh, sarnoso ¿Quién te has creído para aceptar ese trato?- replicó.

— Bestia no abuces. Hoy he sido bastante cordial contigo, no agotes mi paciencia. La exigencia de la señorita es bastante razonable, así que no hay problema en aceptarla.

— Es cierto Inuyasha.- concordó Miroku.

— Feh, como quieran, pero tú serás el que la mantenga al tanto. Yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.- respondió con altanería mientras se colocaba de pie.— Ahora me retiro a descansar.- dicho esto abandonó el lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

La cabeza le dolía. Por lo menos uno de sus diminutos problemas estaría resuelto pronto si todo salía de acuerdo al plan. Aun no podía creer que Kagome hubiese recobrado la memoria.

Ya en su habitación se quitó los zapatos y lo que quedaba de su camisa. Arrojo la ropa en algún lugar de la habitación y se desplomo sobre la cama.

Aun cuando muchas veces le había suplicado a su corazón olvidarla con los años nunca le fue posible, y ahora que tendría que estar junto a ella nuevamente no sabía claramente que sentir. No podía estar feliz porque no sabía bien que recordaba de él, tampoco completamente triste porque en el fondo siempre mantuvo la vaga esperanza de que algún día pudiera recordarlo. Sin embargo…. la culpa continuaba siendo un factor importante en su vida.

Inuyasha no deseaba por nada en el mundo que ella recordara ese momento. No aquel instante en que Kagome desgracio su vida. Aquella tarde en la que dejo de ser el Inuyasha alegre y altanero y paso a ser el hombre de negocios implacable.

Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Aparto de forma brusca aquel trágico momento de su mente, llevando su mano por reflejo a la herida de bala que Kagome acababa de curar. Era increíble como aun sin tener claros sus recuerdos confió en él.

Kagome siempre había sido así con él. Por eso es que había confiado en ella desde el principio. Recordó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las imágenes de ella riendo en los entrenamientos los primeros meses de conocerse vinieron a su cabeza, seguidas de sus discusiones ilógicas por tonterías. Sin contar las veces en que ella le ayudo a perfeccionar su agilidad en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¿Cuántas formas usaste para salvarme Kagome?- se preguntó con cansancio al viento.

La realidad era que ella había llegado a su vida al poco tiempo de haber terminado con Kikyo. Inuyasha apenas podía recordar con nitidez esa parte de su vida en la que su existencia no era importante, esa había sido la razón por la cual al principio se había arriesgado tanto.

— Es verdad. No es la primera vez que hacías esto.- recordó.

Entonces a su cabeza se vino el instante en que la conoció.

— Kagome.- musitó antes de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdos

**Hola!1 Primero que todo muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, amo sus reviews. Me animan tanto para escribir que he decidido subir dos capítulos este fin de semana. Bienvenida a todas y todos los lectores de este humilde fic. En verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia de leerlo y mas agradezco que lo comenten jejejeje. Bueno les hago un adelanto, en el capitulo de hoy se mencionara un lugar del que me quede prendada al verlo en BOF, no pude evitarlo ya que tenia todo lo que quería en una ciudad y pues aparte esta ubicado en el país que necesitaba así que es perfecto, por lo que no les parezca extraño a los que vieron ese Dorama el reconocerlo. Ahora si disfruten el capi y otra vez muchas gracias por motivarme a continuar este fic :) Gamsahabnida**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, yo solo lo uso para mis locas idea y entretenerlos a ustedes :)**

* * *

Los muchachos se preparaban para aterrizar el avión dentro de una media hora, por lo que aprovechaban ese momento para desayunar. No era un ambiente demasiado incomodo, ya que todos trataban de mantenerse al margen del tema. A pesar de que ya se le había avisado que la comida estaba servida Kagome no había realizado acto de presencia. Cosa que inquietaba seriamente a Inuyasha.

— Ésta delicioso.- comentó Miroku con galantería.

— Eres una gran cocinera.- dijo Koga mientras devoraba el plato como un lobo salvaje.

El joven sabía de antemano que aquel desayuno había sido preparado nada más y nada menos que por la joven Sango, que según gracias al encuentro accidental de la señorita Kikyo en la pequeña cocina del avión pudo enterarse.

— Gracias. La verdad improvise con lo que había.- aseguró Sango ligeramente sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran ese tipo de cumplidos por la comida.

— ¿Dónde aterrizara el avión Inuyasha?- inquirió Kikyo con interés mientras tomaba un bocado.

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, no te preocupes por eso.- contestó sin mucho interés.

Aunque la comida se veía realmente atrayente Inuyasha apenas había robado un bocado. La realidad era que estaba bastante preocupado por Kagome, por su culpa ella podría…

Kagome contempló la escena con añoranza. Era extraño pero en el fondo esperaba haber encontrado a Inuyasha desayunando solo, como lo había recordado en la mañana al levantarse. Contemplo un rato a su amiga. Al perecer no le había pasado nada y eso le agradaba. Kagome se sentía un tanto desconsiderada por no haber preguntado si quiera si algo le había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero la realidad era que apenas era consiente de ella misma.

Cuando por fin había conseguido levantarse de la cama se dio una ducha y abrió las puertas de su armario. La verdad es que había pensado utilizar la única ropa que tenía que era la misma de la noche anterior. Sin embargo no esperaba que al abrir su closet estuviese allí.

No era la de otra persona. Aunque sus recuerdos no habían regresado del todo aun recordaba algunas prendas y como las había conseguido y sí era ciertamente su ropa. A penas y había podido creerlo al verlo. Lo que ella no comprendía era que si Inuyasha había deseado deshacerse de ella por completo al no querer ayudarle a regresar sus recuerdos, porque esa había sido la conclusión más lógica a la que había llegado la noche anterior. Entonces por qué no había botado esas prendas.

En cambio se encontraba perfectamente colgadas en los percheros, todas y cada una forradas con plásticos protectores para que no se ensuciasen con el tiempo ni cogiesen polvo u olores extraños. Estaban en perfecto estado, tal como el último día en que las vio. Eso la confundió lo suficiente como para bajar a preguntarle a Inuyasha la razón.

— Buenos días.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada a los presentes.

— Buenos días.- saludaron los muchachos animados.

Inuyasha y Kikyo no contestaron, pero por distintas razones.

Kikyo miraba a su evidente rival con cierto recelo, para comenzar ¿Dónde había sacado otra muda de ropa? Con lo mucho que le había costado modificar el vestido estrambótico de Sango para llevarlo a una prenda casual, y ahora la veía a ella con unos jeens negros y una camisa roja. Era el colmo, sin embargo también pudo notar con claridad que el rostro de ella no era el mismo que había visto antes del desfile. Era triste, y tal vez por ello no sintió los mismos celos que la noche anterior.

Inuyasha por otra parte estaba fascinado. Hacia tanto que no la miraba vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento que en cierta forma lo alegró. Aunque la miraba lasciva que le dirigía Koga lo enojó un poco. No le gustaba que su amigo viese a Kagome de esa manera.

— ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Sango con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— A decir verdad…

— Si tiene, siéntate a comer.- demandó Inuyasha con autoridad.

Los ojos dorados le brillaba encantados, aunque conocía a la perfección el temperamento explosivo de Kagome sabía que una orden directa de ese tipo seguramente lo detonaría, pero el que hubiese bajado a desayunar lo había animado.

— No tengo hambre.- respondió con desanimo.- solo quería saber…- lo pensó unos segundos y después descartó la idea. Tal vez le había estado dando demasiada importancia a ese detalle.-… ¿A dónde vamos a aterrizar?- preguntó al final.

— Macao.- respondió con seriedad.

_Maldición no es una reacción normal en ella._ Pensó Inuyasha.

El nombre del lugar resonó en la cabeza de Kagome. Allí era donde habían tratado de ir aquel día, más por situaciones del destino nunca pudieron conocer. Al parecer esta sería otra ocasión similar.

Año 2009, China

Kagome había despertado esa mañana ansiosa. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la invasión en la casa de Naraku. Seria cosa sencilla, o eso creía ella después del arduo entrenamiento que había estado llevando los últimos meses.

Caminó por los pasillos de la enorme mansión de los Taisho. Aun viviendo en aquel lugar por casi medio año no lograba acostumbrarse. Era demasiado lujo para cualquier persona, aun mas cuando solo era ocupada por tres personas. Después de todo, Inuyasha necesitaba absoluta cooficialidad con respecto a su estancia en ese lugar, y tenía toda la razón. No solo por el riesgo de que alguien descubriese lo que tramaban, sino que lo que podría pensar la gente al estar viviendo dos jóvenes en una sola casa sin estar casados.

— Buenos días.- saludó animadamente mientras salía al desayunador que había en el balcón del comedor externo, donde podía apreciarse la maravillosa vista del jardín de flores y las fuentes.

Kagome siempre había comparado la vista de ese lugar con la mansión del sr. Darcy de la película de "Pride and Prejudice" simplemente espectacular. Aunque aún más impresionante la hacia la presencia de él.

Allí sentado mientras contemplaba con interés el periódico y bebía su jugo de naranja, con su cuerpo cubierto tan solo por una camisa de satín blanco y unos pantalones rojos. Era una de las imágenes más increíbles que podría apreciar.

Sin quererlo su corazón se aceleró. No era la primera vez que aquello le pasaba junto a Inuyasha. La realidad era que le sucedía tan seguido cada vez que estaba junto a él, que ya lo consideraba una normalidad.

— Al fin despiertas. Pensé que tendría que ir a levantarte.- respondió con altanería.

— No presumas.- dijo Kagome con malgenio.— Además estaba cansada. Anoche nos acostamos más tarde de lo usual.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Inuyasha la miró. Mejor dicho la devoró con la mirada, aunque trataba de no hacerlo muy evidente. La realidad era que los últimos meses había estado bastante confundido con lo que le sucedía con Kagome. No es como si ella fuera una mujer muy hermosa como lo era su exnovia, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía algo que le atraía.

No estaba muy seguro de si sería su cabello negro, o quizás su piel suave y tersa. Tal vez era su cuerpo, que aunque no estuviese muy desarrollado para tener diecisiete años estaba en condiciones bastante favorables, curvas bastante provocativas, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas... sin embargo muchas mujeres tenían esas cualidades y no lo atraían tanto.

— ¿Shippo vendrá a qué hora?- inquirió Kagome mientras observaba el desayuno tan provocativo de su acompañante.

No podrían culparla, desde el almuerzo del día anterior Kagome no había comido nada, y el desconsiderado- aunque atractivo- hombre que tenía al frente no ordenaba dos desayunos en la tienda si ella se levantaba tarde.

— A las dos. Tenemos cinco horas antes para distraernos en otra cosa. Si nos ponemos a pensar en lo que ocurrirá esta noche nos preocuparemos y… ¡Oye! Esa es mi tostada.- reclamó Inuyasha evidentemente enojado.

Kagome había estado escuchando atentamente lo que él le decía pero tenía tanta hambre que la pobre no había podido evitarlo. Así que en el instante en el que se había despistado hurtó una de sus tostadas con mermelada y le dio un mordisco.

— Lo siento….pero es tu culpa por no ordenar comida para los dos y solo para ti.- rebatió Kagome terminando de masticar.

— Feh. No es mi deber ordenarte el desayuno.

— Pues es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu invitada.

— ¿Invitada? No eres mi invitada. Tú vives aquí. Además si tanta hambre tienes la nevera está llena de comida. No te comas la mía.- advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome lo miro con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarse de la mesa de forma sorpresiva. Tomó el plato de comida frente a ella y salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a los jardines.

Inuyasha la miró más que sorprendido. No se esperaba una travesura de ese estilo de Kagome, sin embargo ese era su desayuno y lo recuperaría. Así que no tardo más de un minuto en ir tras ella.

Ella corría rápidamente mientras intentaba que no se le cayeran demasiados alimentos, pero la realidad era que le resultaba aún más divertido que Inuyasha fuera tras ella, más por diversión que por entrenamiento. Así que corrió lo más rápido posible para que no la alcanzara, pero fue inútil. Él era mucho más rápido que ella y siempre seria así.

Inuyasha no tardó en alcanzarla, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó. Al parecer no lo había pensado demasiado bien, porque al hacer eso el plato y la comida quedaron esparcidos por toda la grama mientras ellos rodaban por el impacto. Luego de unos instantes de girar se detuvieron. Él sobre ella. Kagome reía a carcajadas y él por el contrario la mirada confundido por su actitud.

Entonces lo descubrió…

Su mirada y su sonrisa. Era eso lo que le atraía de esa manera de Kagome. Esa mirada chocolate, brillante y dulce que le mostraba justo en ese instante, acompañada a la perfección con su sonrisa divertida y sincera le aceleraban el corazón. Era extraño, nunca antes le había pasado eso, pero la verdad era que le hacía sentir tan grato verla de ese modo, que daría gran parte de su fortuna solo para que lo mirase de esa manera un rato más.

— Feh ¿de qué te ríes tanto tonta?- dijo con burla.

— Estás todo cubierto de huevo. Mira tu cabello.- Inuyasha se llevó la mano que reposaba en la grama para aligerar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y efectivamente tocó los fragmentos de la tortilla de huevo.

— No es gracioso. Además tú también estás llena de tocino. Y tienes trocitos de tostadas.- se burló él mientras sonreía.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. La situación era que estaban tan acostumbrados a estar serios debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, que era la primera vez que se divertían completamente.

Cuando las risas terminaron se colocaron de pie y recogieron el desastre que habían causado en el jardín.

— Vamos a pasear.- sugirió Inuyasha de improvisto.

— ¿Qué dices? Nunca hemos hecho eso.

— Hoy será nuestro último día aquí, así que no tiene nada de malo.- aseguró con confianza.— Aunque si no quieres, no es que me importe demasiado.

— Si quiero.- respondió con apremio.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, la verdad era que le alegraba que quisiera pasar tiempo con él cuando no se tratara de trabajo.

— Feh. Ve a vestirte entonces. Te esperare en el coche azul dentro de media hora. Iré a bañarme primero.

— Wow, nunca he estado en China.- comentó Sango impresionada sacando a la joven de su ensoñación.

— Solo estaremos por un par de horas, recuerda que Kikyo y tu deben regresar a Japón.- comentó Koga.

— Aich, es verdad.- se quejó Kikyo.— Yo tampoco había visto Macao.

— En ese caso, luego de comprar los pasajes Sango me encargaré personalmente de enseñarle algunos lugares de Macao para que tenga ese recuerdo antes de irse.- ofreció Miroku con cortesía.

— Claro. Si nos acompaña Kagome.- respondió mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

— Mejor que Koga y Kikyo los acompañen. Kagome y yo tenemos que resolver unas cosas al poco tiempo de aterrizar.- expuso el líder de los SH. Aunque esa orden no le gusto a todo el mundo.

— Muy bien. Entonces conoceremos un poco de Macao "la ciudad Veneciana".- cantó victoria Sango.

Miroku sintió como su plan de una cita romántica con la señorita se caía al piso, mas podría ingeniarse como deshacerse de Koga y Kikyo para estar a solas con ella. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

La sonrisa pervertida no tardó en aparecer en su rostro mientras miraba a Sango.

_Ay, Sanguito no sabes lo que te espera._ Pensó Miroku con perversión mientras la observaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como ya saben mañana subiré otra capi asi que los vere mañana. A la misma hora y por el mismo canal jejeje**

**PD: Cualquier queja, amenaza de muerte es aceptada con gusto.**


	10. Chapter 10: Macao

Capítulo 10: Macao

El avión había aterrizado hacia un tercio de hora, por lo que los muchachos ya estaban en las afueras del aeropuerto transitando por las calles de Macao.

La ciudad era una maravilla de la arquitectura y la economía, pues no por nada se encontraría en ella el segundo casino más grande del mundo. Las calles parecían inspiradas en Venecia por lo que había góndolas y gondoleros cantando melodías de amor. Las casas eran más clásicas, no tan modernas como el casino pero si de gran categoría.

Para Inuyasha no era extraño pasear por esas calles ya que le había tocado hacerlo cuando vivió oculto junto con Kagome poco antes del trágico momento en que se arruinó su vida.

Caminaba cerca de los puentes que conducían hacia las góndolas esperando impacientemente de brazos cruzados que todos se fueran. Desde que habían aterrizado había querido platicar a solas con Kagome, pero no lo habían dejado.

Las chicas caminaban fascinadas por los alrededores, incluso Kikyo mostraba una que otra sonrisa ante las maravillas del lugar, eso sí, no se separó de Inuyasha ni un solo momento. No lo tocaba ni lo agarraba, pero caminaba a su lado todo el tiempo.

Miroku intentaba ser coqueto con Sango mientras caminaban por la ciudad pero la pobre no le daba oportunidad, ya que al primer intentó de ligue ella se ponía a hablar con Kagome, o la arrastraba a otro lado.

Mientras que Koga se mantenía tranquilo observando todo a su alrededor. Mejor dicho mirando de reojo a Kagome de modo disimulado. Usualmente no era un mujeriego, después de todo no tenía libertad de serlo ya que había sido comprometido desde su nacimiento con una chica que solo había visto una vez en su vida, cuando solo tenía seis años. No es como si conociera demasiado de ella. No obstante, desde el instante en que había visto a Kagome desafiar a Inuyasha de esa manera, simplemente le había fascinado. Y no podía dejar de verla.

Kagome estaba tan confundida por los acontecimientos que ocurrían que apenas se percataba de que Sango la utilizaba como pretexto para no quedarse a solas con el joven Miroku.

— ¿Kagome no te gusta ese vestido?- preguntó Sango ilusionada al ver a una transeúnte con un traje largo de la última colección de otoño de su diseñador favorito. — ¡Kagome!- exclamó esta vez al ver que su amiga continuaba en las nubes.

— ¿Qué decías Sango?- preguntó distraída.

— Se puede saber qué tanto piensas. Tengo rato hablándote y me ignoras, y te has perdido unos trajes increíbles. – comentó con cierta angustia, su amiga generalmente no era así.

— Lo siento Sango, es que tengo la cabeza echa un lio. La verdad es que necesito hablar con Inuyasha a solas pero no sé cómo. Es necesario que me dé respuestas a las preguntas que debo hacerle.

— Entiendo. Discúlpame Kagome.- la voz de Sango sonó arrepentida y afligida.

— ¿Por qué debo disculparte?- inquirió con cierta confusión.

— Es que no puedo ayudarte en esta situación tan complicada que estás pasando, y en vez de preguntarte cómo te sientes al respecto solo te comento cosas de moda.

— No seas tonta. Es precisamente eso lo que te agradezco tanto. Sabes que no suelo preocupar a los demás de mis problemas graves y el que no me estés haciendo una inquisición de preguntas es algo que agradezco. – Kagome dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera a su amiga, relajándola.

— Si tienes razón.- sonrió.

— Por cierto Sango…- comentó esta vez en tono más bajo para que no fueran escuchadas.— ¿Por qué actúas así con el joven Miroku? Me refiero tú estás enamorada de él desde que era parte de la banda musical Sengoku Hidai.

— ¡¿Qué?!- Sango se alteró ante el comentario desvergonzado de su amiga.

— Pero si es la verdad. Tienes en tu cuarto tres afiches de él y dos de la banda en tu armario tras la puerta. – le recordó.

Su rostro se sonrojo levemente, imperceptible para cualquier ser menos Miroku, quien no había dejado de ver a las chicas con extrema atención desde una distancia prudente.

— ¿De que estarán hablando?- se preguntó con interés.

— Posiblemente de cosas de chicas.- intervino Koga.

— No, cuando las mujeres hablan de cosas de chicas no se sonrojan.- refutó Miroku con seriedad. Miró su reloj con frustración, la primera parte de su plan había sido todo un fracaso y se había esmerado mucho. Esa mujer era difícil, todo un reto — Pero cambiando de tema deberíamos ir partiendo hacia el aeropuerto. El vuelo será dentro de hora y media y ya deberíamos estar allá.

— Tienes razón.- concordó Koga.— ¡Chicas es hora de regresar al aeropuerto!- les avisó con ánimo.

Kikyo escuchó con desilusión aquel llamado. No quería marcharse, hacía mucho que no pasaba un momento tan agradable con Inuyasha para que lo arruinaran por culpa de un vuelo, pero sí de esa forma lo ayudaría en sus planes lo haría sin rechistar.

— Vamos con los demás Kikyo.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le extendía su brazo amigablemente para escoltarla.

Kikyo sonrió ante ese gesto. La verdad era que Inuyasha había madurado mucho y eso le gustaba, con excepción de su mirada. No era la misma que había conocido cuando joven, aquellos ojos dorados que habían sido inocentes, alegres y llenos de confianza ahora se mostraban preocupados y con auge de tristeza.

Dos horas después, lo jóvenes habían abordado en el respectivo avión comercial como pasajeros de clase económica, ya que deseaban pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome finalmente solos. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Macao nuevamente.

Los jóvenes habían estado caminando sin decir palabra alguna. Inuyasha no descruzaba los brazos y su postura era seria, mientras que Kagome miraba a cualquier lugar que no fuera el muchacho junto a ella.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, no sabía que tanto recordaba Kagome de su pasado y temía que recordara aquel momento. Aquel instante responsable de su pérdida de memoria.

Kagome no sabía que era más incómodo, el no decir nada o hacerle las preguntas que ambos esperaban que realizara, por lo que decidió terminar finalmente con ese suplicio. Haría la pregunta más sencilla que podría ocurrírsele en ese momento.

— ¿Qué hacías en el desfile de modas de Sango?- preguntó finalmente Kagome.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pudiendo haber dicho cualquier cosa ella había indagado lo más trivial, raro en una persona tan directa como ella. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kagome no había estado actuando como Kagome esa mañana.

— Fui a ver a un hombre.- contestó con seriedad.

— Mmnnn, déjame entender esto ¿Fuiste a un desfile de modas, donde hay cientos de mujeres a ver a un hombre?

A Inuyasha no le causo nada de gracia el comentario insinuante de su acompañante. Su seño se frunció y levanto la ceja, mientras que no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo de vergüenza ante la interpretación que le había dado Kagome a su respuesta. Sintió como el tic de su ceja cobraba vida después de años de estar inactivo.

— No me da gracia.- aseguró.

Sin embargo Kagome estalló en risas y fue cuando su cuerpo se relajó. La risa de Kagome tenía ese efecto en él. Mientras ella sonriera estaría tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, más no se lo demostraría jamás.

— Tonta.- respondió fingiendo un mal humor.

Kagome no dejaba de reír, no había sido apropósito. Ella tenía planeado realizarle preguntas serias y en ningún momento mostrarse con confianza ante él, pero le era muy difícil porque su cuerpo le decía que lo conocía, y su mente ahora concordaba con él.

— Lo siento, es que no pensé que me dirías algo así. Esperaba algo como fui a espiar a Naraku….- respondió con sinceridad.—.. o tal vez… fui a ver a Kikyo.- el comentario final estrujó el corazón de Kagome.

A pesar de que la memoria de su cabeza se hubiese perdido la de su corazón no lo había hecho, y al recordar todo por cuanto había pasado; se sintió terrible al verla junto a él. No porque tuviese algo en contra de ella, sino porque ella había sido la razón principal por la que Inuyasha hubiese expuesto su vida desde el primer momento en que empezó su venganza contra Naraku. Mas si el daba indicios de una respuesta que le indicara que habían regresado durante ese periodo de ausencia no sabría cómo reaccionar, porque sabía que si esa mujer volviese a abandonar a Inuyasha seguramente moriría.

— ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

— Bastante a decir vedad, aunque no recuerdo como perdí la memoria.

Inuyasha se puso serio. No esperaba que Kagome recordara todo, incluso los momentos deprimentes en que le importaba poco morir en manos de cualquier cómplice de Naraku. Aunque en cierta forma le tranquilizó el que no recordara aquel evento.

— Oye, éstas muy serio.- aseguró Kagome un tanto extrañada por su actitud.

— Feh ¿Esa es la única pregunta que ibas a hacerme?

— No, de hecho originalmente no era una pregunta. Solo lo dije por romper el silencio.- admitió avergonzada.

— Un simple "hola" o "di algo" hubiese bastado.- respondió con suspicacia.

— No tienes por qué ponerte odioso.- comentó ella mientras sentía que el mal genio comenzaba en su interior.

— Feh, no soy odioso. Niña tonta. Así soy siempre.

— El tonto eres tú. La verdad no se para que me molesto, si siempre terminamos discutiendo.- Kagome se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha enojada.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Había extrañado ese tipo de peleas con ella, le gustaba que lo desafiara.

— Por cierto ¿recuerdas esta ciudad?- indagó Inuyasha con interés.

— Sí. Aquí es donde se encontraba la mansión en la que me entrenaste.- contestó de espaldas sin mirarle.

— Así es. Te llevaré hasta allá para mantenerte oculta, luego regresaré a Japón a resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Vas a dejarme sola en esa mansión?- Kagome se giró con apremió, no le gustaba quedarse sola allí. Era demasiado grande para una persona.

— Es necesario. He estado tratando de infiltrar cámaras en los lugares que frecuenta Naraku, pero siempre había algo que se interponía en mi camino y me impedía hacerlo.

Inuyasha recordó sus dos intentos fallidos, increíblemente ambos habían sido evitados por Kagome. Una situación bastante inaudita, considerando que en ninguno de los dos recordaba lo sucedido.

— Voy contigo.- concluyó Kagome con terquedad y firmeza.

— Feh, no digas tonterías. Llevas años sin practicar tus habilidades, no estás en condiciones de infiltrarte en ningún lado. Además serán solo tres días.

— Pues con mi habilidad de karate puedo ganarte fácilmente, ya que nunca deje de practicarlo.- aseguró con orgullo.— Así que iré.

— No seas necia Kagome. Sabes bien que no es solo habilidad lo que cuenta en una misión así, hay que planear una estrategia que funcione, considerar las posibilidades. No es así como así.

Inuyasha se sentía extraño al decir ese tipo de comentarios pues una sensación de Deja Vu se esparcía por su cuerpo a causa de la discusión, aunque en aquella ocasión los papeles habían sido inversos.

— Por tu madre no te preocupes, me hare cargo de eso y Sango estará al pendiente de su condición. Así que no te preocupes.

Kagome continuaba enojada, pero no quería quedarse sola en un país desconocido y confundida.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar intentando pensar en una idea de calmar el mal genio de Kagome. Aunque comprendía en parte su mal humor, no le gustaba que lo gastara con él. Miro el río y le vino a la cabeza una idea.

— Ven acá.- Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Kagome. Tomó su mano y la arrastró en dirección a las góndolas del rio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde me llevas? Inuyasha.- preguntó mientras intentaba comprender las intenciones de su compañero.

El líder del grupo se detuvo frente a un gondolero de apariencia italiana y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kagome, la empujó al interior de la góndola. A continuación se introdujo también sentándose frente a ella.

— Tenga señor. Ahora llévenos por el rio a ver Macao.- ordenó mientras entregaba unos billetes al gondolero. Este sonrió e inmediatamente se puso a cantar una tonada en italiano.

Kagome observaba a Inuyasha con susceptibilidad. Por lo que recordaba él no solía hacer cosas de ese estilo.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— Cumplir mi promesa ¿Recuerdas que hace años intentamos conocer la ciudad pero no pudimos por culpa e que Naraku había adelantado su horario?

— Sí.

— Pues te prometí que la próxima vez que estuviésemos aquí te llevaría a conocer la ciudad y eso hago.

Listo su plan daría efecto. Kagome se conmovería con ese gesto y él podría irse con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que ella no intentaría hacer ninguna locura durante su ausencia.

Kagome se acercó lo suficiente al cuerpo de Inuyasha, sintiendo como su corazón aumentaba el ritmo cardiaco por la proximidad con él. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de reacciones con él, su mente se negaba a pensarlo más su corazón… parecía darle otra señal.

Estiró su brazo y tocó su frente, luego la colocó sobre la de ella.

— No estas caliente. Tal vez sea el cambio de clima que te afecto.- comentó con cierta diversión.

— Feh, cállate y disfruta el paseo.- ese ligero toqué había sido suficiente para causarle un leve sonrojo.


	11. Chapter 11: Mansión

**Hola! Gracias a todas por sus reviews los he devorado todos, me encanta leer lo que piensan de mi historia y que esten al corriente. También quiero agradecerles por ser tan pacientes, ya que publico todos los sábados y vaya que una conti a la semana es para morir de los nervios jejeje. Bueno no las molesto mas, aquí les dejo el capitulo :)**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de rumiko Takashi**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mansión

El avión de desembarque había dejado por fin a los pasajeros después de cuatro horas y media de vuelo. Sango, Kikyo y Koga se encontraban más que agotados al contrario de Miroku que parecía salido de una revista.

Sango estaba más que impresionada de que a tan solo diez minutos de haber pasado por el pasillo de desembarque, cuanta mujer bonita se le pasaba por al frente él le coqueteaba y ellas encantadas.

— El bajo perfil no es su fuerte.- se burló Koga.

— Eso parece.- concordó Sango con desagrado.

Continuaron caminando por el corredor para salir del aeropuerto. Tendrían que manejarse en transporte público ya que Naraku no podría saber que habían vuelto a Japón, por lo menos no tan pronto.

— Por cierto, tu eres muy amiga de Kagome ¿cierto?

— Si.- aseguró Sango confundida.

— ¿Cuéntame que le gusta?

— ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado en mi amiga?

— Es bonita y valiente, que puedo decirte. Captó mi atención.

— No es buena idea Koga.- se escuchó la voz seria de Miroku a sus espaldas.

A pesar de que el joven Hoshi coqueteaba sin parar con cuanta mujer le pasara por al frente no había dejado de hacer oídos a la conversación que Sango llevaba con su amigo, y no le gustaba para nada el curso que estaba tomando.

Koga no debería haberse fijado en Kagome. Miroku sabía muy bien que a pesar de estar rodeado de mujeres constantemente Inuyasha no había demostrado interés en ninguna desde su ruptura con Kikyo en la adolescencia, y cuando vio como estaba con aquella joven su mente había comenzado a formular la idea de que posiblemente su amigo desarrollase algún interés por ella aparte de culpa.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa con quien salgo?- inquirió con disgustó.

— Desde nunca, pero es porque jamás te habías mostrado interesado por nadie.

— Con más razón deberías dejarme tranquilo entonces.

— No. Además estas comprometido o se te olvido.- le recordó con seriedad.

— Pero si no la he visto en más de veinte años Miroku.- replicó enojado. Koga odiaba que le recordaran ese hecho.

— Eso no importa, la fidelidad de una relación es importante.

— Mira quien lo dice…

— ¿Y así querías que te ayudara con mi amiga?— Sango había estado en silencio mientras reaccionaba a la rápida conversación que mantenían aquellos dos personajes, no obstante no pudo callarse aquel comentario que desde hacía rato estaba intentando salir.- Aich, es que sinceramente todos los hombres son unos mujeriegos y dos caras.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio observando como la mujer se marchaba hacia la salida del lugar sin decir adiós.

Por otra parte Kikyo no había demostrado demasiado interés en los sucesos recientes. Había estado ocupada pensando en una manera productiva de facilitarle las cosas a Inuyasha, y su mente había ingeniado un plan bastante interesante.

Ya habían transcurrido un total de seis horas desde que ambos habían llegado a la ciudad de Macao. Increíblemente, habían conocido más en ese tiempo que en un año de vida en la ciudad. Lo último que disfrutaban hacer era visitar las fuentes musicales de agua del centro. Un espectáculo majestuoso y encantador para cualquiera que le gustara mojarse.

Kagome estaba empapada al igual que Inuyasha luego de haber correteado por el lugar y atravesado más de cuatro puentes de chorros de agua.

Media hora después habían llegado por fin a la mansión que había sido su hogar hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Inuyasha observó el lugar con añoranza. Desde que había ocurrido la pérdida de memoria de Kagome no se había atrevido a colocar un pie en aquel lugar. Aun así se sentía contentó al saber que Shippo se había estado ocupando del mantenimiento del lugar.

— Sigue igual.- musitó Kagome con nostalgia.

— ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó sin saber que había murmurado la chica.

— Nada.

El ánimo de Kagome había dado un cambio drástico nuevamente. La joven que había estado riendo y jugando durante toda la tarde ahora se mostraba fría y con la mirada triste otra vez. No pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha.

— Entremos.- dijo fingiendo no haberlo notado.

La mansión no estaba muy alejada del muelle de los pescadores, por lo que tenía una vista espectacular hacia el mar desde los laterales. Era enorme y color crema. La arquitectura clásica al estilo portugués seguía presente, techos bajos tono marrón claro y ventanas blancas con marcos de madera oscura.

El interior continuaba como hacía cinco años. Los mismos colores blancos en las paredes, el piso de piedra marmolea, y los decorados antiguos.

— Es como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido en este lugar.- comentó sorprendida.

— No digas tonterías. El tiempo transcurre en todas partes.

— Es cierto. Aunque este sitio siga igual, nosotros ya no lo somos. Supongo que por eso es que hiciste lo que hiciste.- explicó con frialdad.

Ese comentario tomo desprevenido a Inuyasha. No sabía a qué exactamente se refería Kagome. ¿Acaso ella recordaba cómo había perdido la memoria? No. Si así hubiese sido no estaría hablándole de esa manera, mucho menos hubiese aceptado pasar la tarde como la pasaron. Sin embargo, él había entrenado Kagome para ser una maestra en el arte de estar encubierto hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Llego el momento de que me expliques Inuyasha.- caminó hasta llegar al enorme sofá de cuero café. Tomó asiento en este mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.— ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a recordar?

— ¿Pero qué…

— ¿Tanto estorbó era para ti? ¿Consideraste que lo mejor era dejarme a mi suerte cuando no te serví más?- Kagome sonaba molesta y su voz se había agudizado en algunas partes, seguramente porque hacía mucho esfuerzo por aguantar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

Estaba frustrada, enojada y confundida. No entendía como Inuyasha se comportaba como su amigo después de haberla olvidado durante cuatro años. Había estado el momento propicio durante toda la tarde para preguntarle, pero se había comportado tan agradable que no quiso arruinarlo con una plática desagradable. No obstante al ver que seguiría su vida en esa mansión como hacía cuatro años atrás… como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado, fue el detonante suficiente para encararlo.

— ¿Acaso se te paso por la cabeza que yo querría saber dónde demonios estaba al despertar? ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado saber la verdad de porque termine en un hospital? ¿O es que me habías dado por muerta desde entonces?

Las lágrimas no aguantaron más. Resbalaron por sus mejillas sin contenerse, mas Kagome no se movió ni un centímetro para limpiarlas. Su mirada era inquisitiva y quería respuestas del muchacho frente a ella.

— Déjame adivinar. Ahora que he recuperado la memoria y que poseo nuevamente los conocimientos para asesinar, planificar, y pelear contra cualquiera ¿Pretendes utilizarme nuevamente? ¿Ahora soy de tu utilidad?

— ¡Maldición! Kagome cierra la boca.- gruño furioso.

El cuerpo de Kagome se exaltó, no estaba acostumbrada a ver en Inuyasha una actitud tan déspota para con ella.

Inuyasha sabía que Kagome debería odiarlo, tenía todo su derecho por no haberla protegido en ese momento. Mas no porque él se hubiese olvidado de ella cuando jamás lo había hecho. Ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en ella. Ni un instante.

— Deja de decir estupideces por un momento. Si deseas odiarme porque no te ayude a recordar ¡hazlo! ¡No me importa!, mas no me acuses de que me olvide de ti porque no lo hice.

— Si es eso verdad ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a recordar?

La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo. Inuyasha no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta. Había pasado años tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la razón por la cual no había ayudado a Kagome a recordar había sido por protegerla pero… ahora que ella se lo preguntaba de esa manera tan directa, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera del todo cierto.

— ¿Y bien?

— Era el mejor modo que conseguí para protegerte. Naraku solo conocía tu rostro, más él ya te daba por muerta. Casi nadie sobrevive a lo que tú enfrentaste. Cuando vi que no recordabas nada del año en que nos conocimos pensé que era el mejor modo de alejarte de Naraku. Aunque en ese tiempo jamás pensé que se convertiría en el director del instituto Shikon.

— ¿Temías que tomaría venganza yo sola?

— Algo así.- Inuyasha desvió la mirada. La conversación se estaba tornando demasiado incómoda para él.

— Eres un tonto.- Kagome llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Y ahora que dije?- preguntó angustiado. No había cosa que desesperara más a Inuyasha que ver a una mujer llorar.

— Debiste confiar en mí. Yo jamás haría algo para traicionarte. Además no soy una loca como para enfrentar a Naraku sola.- le reclamó enojada.

Inuyasha estaba cansado mentalmente, no entendía como Kagome podía tener cambios de humor tan bruscos en solo segundos. Sin darse cuenta se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones.

— Ya no sé qué decirte Kagome. Aunque me reclames por todo lo que hice, o mejor dicho no hice. No cambiara lo que sucedió.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero no podía dejarte sin un regaño. Además me hiciste pensar que realmente solo había sido un juguete que utilizaste en tus planes.

— Feh. No digas estupideces. No soy alguien tan despreciable, jamás utilizaría a las personas para obtener lo que quiero. Además tú siempre estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesitaba y… contigo estoy tranquilo y me divierto. Eso ya lo sabias.

— Lo se.- sonrió.

Aquella irá que había estado invadiendo el pecho de Kagome desde que recordó la memoria por fin se disipaba de su interior. Era impresionante como confiaba en él tan ciegamente, aun cuando no hubiera actuado de modo correcto, lo había hecho por protegerla de manos del enemigo.

— Ahora dime algo ¿recuerdas como fuiste herida?- el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensó.

Esa era la pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba. Todo dependía de aquella respuesta. Sus sospechas le indicaban que no tenía memoria alguna al respecto, pero lo mejor sería estar seguro de aquello.

— Solo lo que el doctor me dijo: un choque contra otro auto. Sufrí contusiones fuertes en la cabeza ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió realmente no?

El alma de Inuyasha regresó a su cuerpo. Kagome no recordaba nada de cómo había sido el acontecimiento en el cual había perdido la memoria. Lo mejor sería que continuara de ese modo.

— Feh. Si fue lo que te dijo el médico ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Supongo que… Ashu…sí.

— Creo que mejor vamos a cambiarnos antes de que te resfríes. No es momento para estar enfermos. Ahora que Naraku sabe que estas con vida te aseguró que hará lo posible por intentar matarte.

— Tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme a la que era mi alcoba.- dicho esto se retiró por uno de los amplios pasillos.

Inuyasha contempló como Kagome desaparecía de su vista. Debía empezar a adelantar sus planes si quería salir victorioso de la guerra que se había iniciado la noche anterior. La meta de Naraku era su cabeza y la de Kagome. Debía ser cauteloso, tendría que recordarle a Kagome las tácticas de defensa que le había tomado un año completo enseñarle en tan solo una semana. Lo peor era que tendría que involucrar a sus amigos por completo si quería triunfar esta vez.

Hacia años había derrotado a Naraku a un costo muy grande, había sacrificado lo que realmente deseaba proteger. Más esta vez no estaba dispuesto a pagar aquel sacrificio.

Sacó el celular de bolsillo de su traje. Marcó un número y llamó. El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que por fin alguien contestó.

— Rata de dos patas. Necesito que vengas a ya sabes dónde. Hay que reentrenarla.

— Ya me adelante a tus caprichos. Me lo imaginé. Llegaré en quince minutos. Por cierto tu boleto de partida es para dentro dos horas, mejor te vas movilizando.

— A mí no me das órdenes, mocoso.- se quejó Inuyasha con mal humor.

— Bueno no lo hagas y pierde el vuelo.

— Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo ordenas.- recalcó antes de colgar.

Aunque viviera peleando con Shippo, admitía que era uno de sus más grandes y fieles amigos.

— Por lo menos Kagome no podrá quejarse… al fin y al cabo, no la dejaré sola.

_Nunca lo haré nuevamente. Jamás volveré a dejarte sola. Lo juró._ – pensó mientras observaba por el ventanal de la sala las olas batiéndose unas contra otras, siendo testigos de su promesa silenciosa.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Si les gusto por favor dejen sus reviews en el casillero de aca abajo, sino también pueden mandar sus amenazas de muerte jejejeje. **

**bueno ya en serio, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. No se si suba otro el domingo, dependerá de que tan ocupada este. pero en caso de que no, coloco capitulo todos los sabados :)**

**Los espero en el próximo capi**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12: Entrenamiento

**Bueno como lo prometí nuevamente traigo otro capitulo el dia de hoy jejej, espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Entrenamiento

China, Año 2008

— ¡Vamos Kagome, deja de hacerte la débil!- demandaba Inuyasha con seriedad.

— ¡Basta! ¡Es muy difícil!- objetaba.

— Difícil son los planes de guerra que me hiciste estudiar ayer. Esto es pan comido para ti. Ahora deja de quejarte.

Kagome volvió a observar la pista de obstáculos que debía traspasar frente a ella. Ahora se encontraba colgaba en uno de los tubos del techo que conducirían a un pasillo oscuro lleno de cosas que la golpearían, y por supuesto ella debería evadir. Al cruzarlo tendría que pasar por una zona de gas toxico el cual debería aprender a tolerar. Luego seguiría hacia el campo de tiro donde tendría que disparar y evadir las balas falsas que tirarían contra ella. El dolor era similar a recibir una pelota de pintura de paintball en la piel descubierta. Finalmente en el punto más alto tendría que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra Inuyasha. Sin reglas, podrían usar cualquier tipo de armas que fuesen necesarias, pero antes de llegar hasta él tendría que atravesar ciertos corredores con cámaras las cuales no debían detectarla. Era el entrenamiento perfecto para cualquier espía que intentara ingresar a algún lugar de máxima seguridad. Cualquier falla causaría la activación de una alarma que indicaría que tendría que comenzar todo desde el comienzo.

Kagome se soltó sin ser captada por la cámara rastreadora que yacía en la pared. Ahora tendría que llegar al pasillo oscuro. Por más que lo traspasara nunca golpeaban en el mismo lugar y al estar en completa oscuridad era difícil conseguir evitarlos.

Inuyasha contemplaba desde la altura como Kagome atravesaba su pista de obstáculos. Esa era la última fase de su entrenamiento. No era sencilla, para nada simple. Incluso a él le había tomado meses poder atravesarla. Sin embargo a Kagome solo unas cuantas semanas atravesarla por primera vez.

Era fascinante como esa mujer lograba sorprenderlo. Cualquiera que la viera por primera vez juraría que era una chica inocente, cuyo corazón transmitía alegría. Pero era todo lo contrario, Kagome tenía el corazón más frio que el mismo hielo, era malvada y cruel, en especial cuando se enojaba.

— ¡Ah!- el grito de dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Observó la escena en su búsqueda pero no la encontraba. Aunque el salón estuviera oscuro la cámara en la que se encontraba le permitía ver todo a su alrededor. Incluso el interior de aquel lugar.

— Resiste Kagome.

— ¡Cállate ya! ¡Te juró que cuando te alcance me las vas a pagar todas!

— Feh, eso sí me alcanzas.- se burló.- ¿por cierto por dónde vas?- inquirió al no lograr encontrarla.

— Justo aquí.- dijo con seguridad.

Kagome tenía una pistola apuntando directamente a la espalda de Inuyasha. Sonría victoriosa mientras él se quedaba sorprendido ante la rapidez con la que se había librado de los obstáculos.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, Kagome estaba casi lista para ingresar a los aposentos de Naraku, con unas cuantas lecciones más fácilmente podría hacerlo sin su ayuda si fuera necesario.

— No seas ingenua.- dijo sonriente.

Con un movimiento sorpresivo evadió el arma y atrapó a Kagome entre sus brazos. Atrapándola como en una enredadera. Kagome aplicó la llave que la liberaría de su agarre más Inuyasha fue más rápido.

Ella dio una patada en uno de los costados y el la soltó para esquivarla. Se colocó frente a él con decisión. Sin duda alguna Kagome era el ángel de la muerte de Naraku. Kagome sacó de entre su cuerpo, oculto bajo su pantalón otra pistola. Esta vez apuntaría al único lugar donde estaba segura no podría sobrevivir la cabeza.

Sin embargo Inuyasha no se quedó atrás, había tomado el arma que ella había arrojado al suelo, y la apuntaba con la misma seriedad en la mirada.

— Creo que es un empate.- se escuchó en la cámara.

Una luz inundo el oscuro recinto. Provenía de la puerta que acababa de abrirse gracias a la ayuda de Shippo, quien ingresaba a paso constante y con cierto nerviosismo al notar que ninguno de los dos se había movido.

— Bueno chicos es hora de que dejen de jugar con eso. Además el almuerzo está listo.

Inuyasha y Kagome parecían no escuchar al joven.

La mente de Inuyasha estaba centrada en una cosa. En un pensamiento constante que no dejaba de rondarle… _¿Si Naraku lograba alguna manera de que él le disparara a Kagome? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? No. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo permitir que escape. Si se presentará la ocasión preferiría morir yo…además mi vida no vale nada… _

— Kagome dile que ya está bien.- pidió Shippo preocupado.

La mirada de Inuyasha lo aterraba, era como si su amigo se estuviese convirtiendo en un monstruo con deseos únicos de matar.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha más no propiamente a él. Su mente estaba en aquel instante que seguramente se presentaría pronto. Tendría que convertirse en una asesina para vengar a su padre. Para destruir al imbécil que había arrebatado todo de su vida. Su casa, su hermano menor, la vida de su padre y causado el coma de su madre. Todo. No obstante acabar con una vida era…

— ¡Chicos basta! – demando Shippo asustado.

Aquel gritó los sacó a ambos de su encierro mental. Inmediatamente bajaron las armas con cierta vergüenza, pues todo ese tiempo estuvieron apuntándose sin darse cuenta.

— Lo siento Shippo, no quise asustarte.- se disculpó Kagome.

— Feh, eres un exagerado.- dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.— Tengo hambre iré a la cocina.- dicho esto salió de la cámara sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

— Últimamente anda muy solitario. Se separó de sus amigos. Estoy preocupado.- comentó Shippo.

Kagome se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Ella deseaba saber la razón real por la cual Inuyasha actuaba de ese modo tan frio y sin importancia.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no los ve?- indagó con interés.

— Ya se cumplirían tres meses. Es normal que se separe de Koga, o de Sesshomaru ¿Pero de Miroku? Es algo malo. Esos dos siempre han sido muy unidos.

— Entiendo.

_Inuyasha ¿Qué será la pena que encierra tu corazón?_- pensó Kagome.

— Oye, prepare una comida deliciosa. Si no nos damos prisa seguramente Inuyasha no dejara nada.- bromeó Shippo.

— Si, tienes toda la razón. – respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

La noche era hermosa. Kagome observaba el paisaje de su habitación mientras continuaba pensando en los momentos en que entrenó en esa mansión antes de haber perdido la memoria. Esperaba a que Inuyasha se marchara al aeropuerto. Lo bueno era que Shippo iría a hacerle compañía a ese enorme lugar.

— Shippo llegará en pocos minutos.- dijo Inuyasha que permanecía recostado de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la alcoba.

— Está bien. – contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el balcón para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Qué sucede? No vas a quedarte sola.

— Lo sé, pero no es lo que estaba pensando.- respondió mirando al océano.

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo recordaba los días en que me entrenaste aquí. Seguramente tendré que hacerlo de nuevo y de solo pensarlo me fatigo.- bromeó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha sonrió. Había extrañado esa paz que solo cuando estaban solos podían compartir, donde Kagome solía entenderlo.

— Aquí fue la primera vez.- comentó Inuyasha sin mirarla.

— ¿La primera vez?- repitió Kagome sin saber a qué se refería.

— Sí. Fue cuando me invadiste de preguntas para descubrir quién era el causante de que mi vida importara tan poco.- admitió con seriedad.

— Es cierto. Ahora que lo pienso me agrado mucho ese día.

— No sabía que las penas de mi vida te daban júbilo.- comentó con sarcasmo mientras la miraba con molestia.

Kagome se rio ante la actitud de Inuyasha. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura.

— Me refiero a que fue la primera vez que confiaste en mí. Gracias a eso ya no me sentí sola en este lugar, porque sabía que contaría contigo.

— ¿Y eso lo supiste antes o después que intentara suicidarme?- bromeó.

— Tonto, jamás bromees con cosas así. Además si algún día tu cerebro llegará a formular una idea tan retorcida te mataría primero, antes de que si quiera lo consideraras.

— Feh, como si pudieras hacerlo.- retó Inuyasha con la mirada brillante mientras daba un paso más cerca del cuerpo de Kagome.

— Aunque no recuerde mucho de mi entrenamiento, puedo mandarte al suelo.- aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a él de modo inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha atrapaba al de Kagome contra la baranda del balcón. Ella sonreía con ternura mientras analizaba el rostro de Inuyasha.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo? Un hombre de semejante perfección. Su cuerpo era más grande que el de ella, su pecho fornido debajo de una ropa casual que era muy extraño verle puesta. Un rostro con rasgos finos y masculinos, con ojos tan impresionantes, de un exótico dorado que atrapaban a cualquiera. Su corazón estaba latiendo de forma tan fuerte que le sorprendía que él no mencionara nada.

No obstante Kagome no era la única que se encontraba en una situación así. Inuyasha no había dejado de analizar su cuerpo, sus ojos y en especial sus labios. Hacia tanto tiempo que los había probado. Aunque era obvio que Kagome no lo recordaba, no tendría porque. Ella había estado dormida en ese entonces. Su mirada no estaba fija, viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios en un vaivén constante. Su corazón latía rápidamente ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban en esa posición? No le importaba, solo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, tratando de controlar el instinto que sentía por besarla. Mas su mente le indicaba que estaba mal, Kagome apenas estaba mostrándose como era antes con él, no podía actuar de ese modo.

— Oigan chicos ya llegue.- se escuchó desde la sala.

Inuyasha desvió el rostro en un intento de que no se percatara del sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas y se apartó rápidamente del cuerpo de Kagome.

Shippo ingresó a la habitación muy animado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kagome, por lo que no reparó en acercarse rápidamente.

— Por dios Shippo como has cambiado.- sonrió Kagome.

— Tú también, vaya eres más bella ahora. Pensé que no era posible. – aseguró con una sonrisa inocente.

Aunque el comentario no fue muy bien tomado por Inuyasha, al cual parecían estar ignorando.

— Mocoso. Estoy aquí, no soy invisible.-le recordó de mal genio.

— Es cierto, deberías estar ya en el aeropuerto Inuyasha. Vas a perder el vuelo, y es un avión comercial. Podrías ser el papa y te dejarían, así que es mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Me estas corriendo de mi casa enano?- comentó Inuyasha mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Shippo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

— Basta los dos, parecen niños.- los regaño Kagome, quien aguantaba las ganas de reír.

— Él empezó.- aseguró Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— Pero tiene razón, se me ha hecho tarde. Ya debo irme.- informó con seriedad.

— Regresaras en tres días ¿cierto?- preguntó Kagome nuevamente. No le gustaba la idea de que él se fuera.

— Sí. En tres días estaré aquí. Shippo te protegerá ¿Verdad enano?

— Si, ahora ya vete, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Kagome. Así que adiós.- dijo mientras empujaba al joven de cabellera plateada por la puerta.

— Oye enano pero…- Shippo le trancó la puerta en la cara y se regresó hacia donde estaba Kagome mientras pensaba como Inuyasha se vengaría de él, por tal atrevimiento.

_Va a vengarse. Estoy seguro que lo hará.- _ pensaba Shippo.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero decirles muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras, que a pesar de estar leyendo desde un comienzo, se han animado a comentar.**

**Quiero mandar un saludo especial a todas mis lectores: Aomecita Taisho, Desirena, andreb1401, michell, Saori Taisho, fatima taisho, hara, Jesy, setsuna17, Misheru Taisho , valesan, LucDexam, Coneja, miko kaoru-sama , Elena79, Pauly, y elianamz-bv quienes siempre estan al pendiente de mi historia y toman un momento de sus vidas para comentarla. Cosa que les agradesco mucho y me motiva a continuar con ella.**


	13. Chapter 13: Escapando

**Hola, regrese jejej. Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo. muchas gracias por sus Reviews y bienvenida las nuevas lectoras. :) Bien como ya se me ha hecho costumbre actualizare mañana también así que tendrán dos capis esta semana también. Disfrútenlo y no malinterpreten las acciones de cierta persona en este capitulo, ya que en realidad no es mala persona. jejej lo entenderán mas adelante en la historia.**

**Ya saben Inuyasha es propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi (a la que no le costaba darnos un beso de verdad y no de relleno en el anime ¬¬, porque a kikyo le di nosotras relleno) **

* * *

Capítulo 13: Escapando

Hacía tres días que Inuyasha había regresado a Japón. La empresa había estado caótica sin la presencia de él y la de Shippo por casi dos días. Era increíble cómo podía desplomarse por su ausencia. Los empresarios del grupo Shichinintai continuaban asistiendo con empeño para intentar unirse a la compañía, cosa que Inuyasha negaba rotundamente.

El papeleo se había estado acumulando y por más que Miroku intentara ayudarlo a librarse, no podía hacer demasiado sin su aprobación.

En esos tres días a duras penas había podido salir de esa oficina, no había tenido noticias de Kagome en la mansión de Macao, ya que Shippo tenía órdenes claras de solo recibir llamadas de él. No de efectuarlas. Sin embargo, la realidad era que se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo sin ver a Kagome, aun cuando ella no lo recordaba, él siempre la había estado espiando de alguna u otra manera.

— Inuyasha estos papeles también debes firmarlos. – expuso Miroku mientras le enseñaba el documento.

— Ah. Esto es agobiante. Nunca había tenido tanto trabajo en los años que llevo la compañía.

— Eso es porque alguien saboteo el sistema operativo interno. Ya te expliqué, todo este papeleo es obra de alguien que reservó el trabajo durante meses para lanzarlo en el momento preciso.

— ¿Crees que hay cómplices de Naraku aun en mi compañía?

— No es una seguridad, pero no hay que descartar la idea.- advirtió Miroku con interés.

Inuyasha admitía que podría tener cierta gente infiltrada, aunque se había asegurado muy bien de investigar los antecedentes y relaciones de cada uno de sus empleados antes de contratarlos.

— Es una posibilidad. ¿Por cierto lograste colocar las cámaras de seguridad en la casa de Naraku?- inquirió con seriedad.

— Sí. De hecho deberías de estar revisando las grabaciones más recientes.- aconsejó. Miroku se levantó de su asiento, colocó la laptop personal e inicio el programa que le permitiría visualizar todas las áreas en la que Naraku se encontrase en su casa.

— Lo sé, pero tengo tanto trabajo aquí que si quiero regresar a ya sabes dónde, tengo que terminarlo.

— Inuyasha en esta situación, considero que lo mejor es que le digas a tu padre que se haga cargo por unos días de la empresa. Además tú madre ya nos había estado dando indirectas para que te tomaras unas vacaciones.

— ¿Quieres que utilice de pretexto unas vacaciones? ¡Te volviste loco! En plena crisis, mi padre lo que haría sería quitarme la empresa.

— Por supuesto que no. Has multiplicado las ganancias de la compañía, la has expandido a áreas norteamericanas, y ahora inicias con la expansión hacia Sudamérica. Es natural que haya caos, y tu padre más que nadie lo entiende. Lo mejor es que hagas eso si quieres estar atento a lo que Naraku pretende hacerte.

— No lo sé Miroku. Es muy arriesgado.

— Arriesgado es esto que haces. Dejar a Kagome sola con apenas vestigios de su pasado. Es un blanco fácil para cualquier ataque. Aparte de eso, ya he hablado con mi abuelo Mushin y se hará cargo del complejo de restaurantes, Koga hará lo mismo en dos semanas. Somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos a enfrentar esto, pero debes poner de tu parte Inuyasha.

— ¡Es que yo no planeaba involucrarlos de esta manera! La última vez no…

— ¡La última vez la señorita Kagome salió herida!- gritó Miroku exaltado. No era usual en el perder el control, pero en ocasiones el temperamento de Inuyasha lo sacaba de sus casillas.— Si no quieres que eso ocurra tu deber es separarte de la empresa y enfocarte al cien por ciento en Naraku.

— Miroku yo…

— ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven con seriedad mientras miraba la pantalla de televisión.

La imagen era clara, no podía haber confusión. Inuyasha prestó atención a lo que Miroku veía y los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. En la oficina del despacho casero de Naraku. Llevando un vestido rojo sangre con detalles en hilo blanco, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el que había sido el amor de su vida.

— Kikyo…- masculló Inuyasha con incredulidad.

_Pero es imposible ¿Qué hace en la casa de Naraku? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Kikyo estaría hablando con el que es su peor enemigo? ¿Qué estas tramando Kikyo?_

Inuyasha aumentó el volumen inmediatamente, necesitaba saber que era lo que Kikyo platicaba con Naraku tan amenamente.

La joven tomó asiento en el sillón frente al escritorio de madera. Naraku la miraba con interés y porque no, rastros de lujuria. Después de todo Kikyo era una mujer sumamente hermosa e inteligente.

— Mis sirvientes me han enterado que desea comunicarme información valiosa para mí. – sonrió yendo directo al grano.

— Me alegra que no se ande con rodeos señor. Así es, me temó que estoy enterada de sus intenciones hacia Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo con seriedad y mirada fría.

Naraku sonrió. No se esperaba que aquella mujer fuera la que le entregaría información con respecto a eso.

— No es un secreto para nadie que Inuyasha y yo nos llevamos mal. Recuerdo que incluso fue noticia nacional mi despido en la empresa de los Taisho, sin mencionar el escándalo de mi juicio.

— Me refería al intento de matarlo a él y por supuesto a la joven de cabellos negros. – expuso.

— Tiene mi atención señorita ¿Qué sabe usted con respecto a eso?- inquirió con más interés.

Naraku chasqueó sus dedos y enseguida sus sirvientes dejaron la habitación no sin antes dejar servidos un par de tragos de vino rojo, para los presentes.

— Se con certeza que intentó asesinar a aquella joven en el desfilé que se llevó a cabo en el instituto Shikon.

— Usted no tiene pruebas de eso. Nadie las tiene, y la policía confirmó que fueron unos bandidos que ingresaron al evento. No tengo nada que ver en eso.

— No tiene por qué mentir señor, no obstante si quiere hacerlo no me interesa. He venido aquí a velar por la seguridad de quien me interesa proteger.

— Si es el caso no estamos entendiéndonos señorita Kikyo.- comentó mientras sorbía un poco de vino.

— Iré directo al punto. Me interesa salvaguardar la vida de Inuyasha, a cambio le diré dónde puede localizar a la joven que desea aniquilar. Inclusive su nombre.

— ¿Todo esto con la condición de que no lastime a Inuyasha? Señorita no tengo ningún interés en dañar a ese hombre, se lo aseguró.- sonrió con malicia.

Naraku extendió su mano indicándole que aceptaba la propuesta, más para un hombre como él, la palabra no era algo de valor.

— En ese caso, le veré en Macao próximamente juntó a la señorita Kagome Higurashi.- comentó Kikyo respondiendo el gesto de Naraku.— Sin más que decir, me retiró.

Inuyasha y Miroku no salían de su asombro. Kikyo los había traicionado de la peor forma posible. Inuyasha jamás pensó que de entre todos los que podían haberles acribillado por la espalda, hubiese sido ella la que lo vendiera de esa manera.

Aun cuando Kikyo no hubiese dado la dirección exacta de la mansión, sería solo cuestión de minutos para que Naraku encontrara la propiedad perteneciente a su familia o a cualquiera de los SH.

— ¡¿De cuándo es esta grabación Miroku?!- preguntó exaltado.

— Es de ayer en la noche.- respondió con premura.

— Maldición eso significa que…

El celular privado de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar. Solo una persona tenía el número de aquel aparato, solo debía usarlo en caso de una emergencia grave y todo lo demás era prohibido.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el celular y contestó. Su peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad…

Kagome disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra los hombres de Naraku. Pudo reconocer con facilidad al joven de cabellos blancos de la ocasión anterior.

En tan solo tres días se había convertido nuevamente en un arma asesina para cualquier enemigo. No le había tomado tanto tiempo como en el pasado, porque aun cuando no recordara con claridad el entrenamiento completo, su cuerpo si lo había hecho.

Ahora Shippo y ella estaban ocultos tras uno de los muebles, mientras Shippo trataba por todos los medios comunicarse con Inuyasha, en medio del tiroteo.

— Aun no entiendo cómo nos localizaron.- se quejaba el joven mientras marcaba con desespero.

— No es importante. Lo que es importante es salir de aquí con vida.- explicó Kagome mientras recargaba el arma a toda velocidad.

Era el tercer cartucho que usaba desde que fueron emboscados.

Habían tenido suerte. Kagome y Shippo estaban en pleno entrenamiento de tiro cuando los hombres de Naraku asediaron la mansión. De no haber sido por las cámaras de seguridad los habrían tomado por sorpresa. Habían intentado llegar al estacionamiento para escapar en auto pero estaban bloqueados. Tendrían que salir por el techo, en el helicóptero de los Taisho pero llegar hasta la cúpula de la mansión no era tarea sencilla.

Hakudoshi estaba más que sorprendido. Ni en sus locos sueños pensó que eliminar a aquella mujer le sería tan complicado. La chicha había escapado de sus manos cuando la capturó hacia unos minutos atrás. No se le pasó por la cabeza que esa mujer supiera artes marciales, mucho menos manejar un arma.

— Shippo ¿No hay algún pasadizo que nos llevé hasta el techo?- preguntó mientras disparaba a otro de los hombres de Naraku que intentaba acercarse a ellos.

— No lo sé. El que sabe todo respecto a esta mansión es Inuyasha y el muy tonto no contes…

—!Shippo! ¡¿Qué está pasando allá?!- gritó Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Inuyasha al fin! Nos han localizado. Kagome está resistiendo pero son demasiados, han bloqueado la puerta y el garaje. Nuestra única opción es el helicóptero del techo. No sabemos cómo llegar hasta allá.

_¡Maldición!_- pensó Inuyasha mientras presionaba los dientes.

— Kagome ¿pregunta si hay algún pasadizo para llegar hasta arriba? Estamos debajo de las escaleras del segundo piso.

— No hacia el techo, pero si hacia afuera. Trata de que sin que se den cuenta abrir la tapa que está en el suelo. Es un túnel subterráneo. No los hará llegar al techo pero los sacara de la mansión. Tendrán que crear una distracción lo suficientemente duradera para que no los sigan.- explicó con premura.

— Bien. Haré lo que me pides.

Kagome continuaba disparando. Evitando que alguno de los hombres se acercaran hacia ellos. Eran cinco, cada uno más aterradores que el anterior. Tres tenían el cabello blanco, y dos el cabello negro. Todos con aspecto letal. En especial el que se hacía llamar Hakudoshi. Ese sujeto era terrorífico, su mirada era tan fría que alteraba hasta la medula a Kagome.

— Shippo ¿Qué dijo Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome alarmada, al notar que ya había colocado el último cartucho en su arma.

— Sígueme Kagome.- demandó Shippo.

El joven sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una bomba de humo, quitó el seguro y la arrojó hacia los sujetos. Dio gracias internamente por no haberla usado antes.

Los sujetos comenzaron a toser mientras se cubrían los ojos a causa del humo. Era un tanto asfixiante pero no insoportable, solo tendrían que continuar disparando en la dirección en la que estaban y fácilmente podrían de acabar con ellos.

Minutos pasaron hasta que por fin el humo se disipo por completo. Sin embargo los hombres se alarmaron al darse cuenta de que los intrusos habían desaparecido. Se dividieron inmediatamente por toda la mansión, pero la búsqueda fue inútil. Habían escapado.

Hakudoshi fue el único que no se esparció por la mansión. Decidió acercarse y analizar el lugar que habían habitado sus presas y vaya sorpresa se llevó al notar la pequeña puerta secreta en el suelo.

— No escaparan.- dijo sonriente antes de arrojarse al interior.

Kagome y Shippo corrían por el túnel subterráneo. Era oscuro, húmedo y llenó de muchas ratas. La joven desearía perder la memoria de ese momento, solo de ese instante, porque odiaba a aquellas pequeñas criaturas que correteaban a su alrededor.

— No grites. No grites.- mascullaba para sí misma.

— Vamos Kagome, si se puede.- alentaba Shippo tampoco muy a gusto con la situación.

Una luz desde las alturas llamó la atención de los muchachos. Era una alcantarilla que daba a lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado. Shippo y Kagome emergieron a la superficie sin pensarlo dos veces.

Examinaron el lugar rápidamente. En él se encontraban dos motocicletas con las llaves en ellas.

— Seguramente Inuyasha preparó esto en caso de alguna emergencia.- contestó Shippo a la pregunta silenciosa que Kagome le hacía con la mirada.

Un ruido proveniente de la alcantarilla alertó a los jóvenes. Sin perder más tiempo, Kagome y Shippo subieron a las motocicletas y arrancaron en dirección norte. No importaba a donde se dirigieran, lo importante era escapar.

Hakudoshi salió a la superficie justo cuando ambos escapaban por la puerta del almacén en las motos.

— A Naraku no va a gustarle esto.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos el Domingo **

**Bye**


	14. Chapter 14: Por seguridad

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo, pronto verán nuevamente al inuyasha celoso lo prometo jejeje. **

* * *

Capítulo 14: Por Seguridad

El avión llegaría pronto a Japón. Sin embargo los nervios de Inuyasha no habían disminuido desde que se enteró de que habían salido ilesos del ataque de Naraku. Miroku no había asistido en su compañía en esta ocasión, lo que causaba que sus nervios aumentaran a cada minuto, porque aunque odiase admitirlo, Miroku era un catalizador de estrés. Pero el joven había tenido que asistir a una estúpida reunión de la compañía de restaurantes.

Inuyasha observaba a cada persona a su alrededor, había entrado preparado en caso de que Naraku se le ocurriese aparecer, lo que le preocupaba en cierto modo era si Kagome lograría reconocerlo con el disfraz que portaba. Su cabellera era corta y negra a raíz de la peluca que utilizaba, sus ojos negros por los lentes de contactos, y su ropa pues… era de gente común, nada elegante, ropa con la que jamás se vestiría. Todo porque tampoco podía darse el lujo de que los paparazis se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo.

Naraku no podía enterarse de que Kagome regresaría a Japón, porque aun en contra de los deseos de Miroku y Shippo la opción más sensata era tenerla en constante vigilancia. No se despegaría de ella nuevamente, al demonio todos los demás.

Observó la pizarra con los vuelos entrantes, el avión de Kagome acababa de aterrizar en el andén. Por lo menos eso lo tranquilizaría un poco. Había hecho de todo para que Kagome abandonara Macao lo más pronto posible, hablado con cuanto contacto había conocido para obtener pasajes de urgencia y solo los había conseguido para la primera hora del día siguiente. Así que seguramente habían estado escapando durante toda la noche.

Caminó hacia el lugar por donde saldrían los pasajeros, observando a cada persona salir de allí. Entonces en su mente ocurrió todo en cámara lenta.

Miró a Kagome cubierta por un vestido de lino blanco hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto enroscado hasta las puntas mientras hablaba alegremente con Shippo. Fue como si una fuerza se apoderara de su cuerpo. El verla viva, en perfectas condiciones y aún más increíble… sonriendo.

No pudo controlarse, había temido lo peor desde el momento en que vio el video de Kikyo hablando con Naraku. Había imaginado la muerte de Kagome una y otra vez, aun peor había recordado como casi había muerto la última vez.

Saltó los tubos que separaban a los recién llegados de los visitantes. Los de seguridad se alertaron por dicha acción pero no le dio importancia. Inuyasha solo quería saber que era real, que la mujer que estaba observando no era una ilusión y que lo perdonara luego…

Corrió hacia ella a paso firme. Se detuvo justo al frente. Kagome lo miró un tanto confundida más fue tan solo por un segundo, porque al siguiente ya Inuyasha había tomado su mano, la había atraído y...

Shippo contemplaba la escena con los ojos abiertos. Nunca se hubiese esperado una reacción así de parte de su jefe. Jamás en toda su vida.

Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder. No entendía que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Un segundo antes, apenas había logrado distinguir al joven lo suficiente para descubrir que era Inuyasha y ahora la estaban besando…Sus labios suaves contra los de ella.

Kagome jadeó ligeramente. Inuyasha besó esa boca sorprendida, delicada, inocente, y al minuto que establecieron contacto, Kagome _sintió pasión._ El calor la atravesó de pies a cabeza; una clase de calor salvaje que nunca había sentido antes pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

En los pensamientos de Inuyasha solo existía ese simple momento en el que por fin había unido sus labios con los de ella. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque si la primera vez que lo hacía cuando ella estuviese consiente.

Se disculparía luego por la acción que acababa de realizar, después de todo Kagome apenas recordaba algunas cosas de ellos juntos. No tenía la garantía de que ella conservara aquellos sentimientos hacia él, que aun sabiendo en el pasado que los sentía no tuvo ni la más mínima consideración y la había herido por su estupidez con Kikyo.

La imagen del día en que fue herida regresó a su mente instantáneamente. Inuyasha se separó entonces y observo el rostro confundido y ciertamente sonrojado de Kagome.

— Inuyasha.- musitó Shippo.

— Bueno ya es hora de irnos.- comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

Kagome estaba perpleja. Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente que no había tenido manera de reaccionar correctamente. Cuando pudo regresar en sí camino hasta estar frente a Inuyasha. Lo observó un tanto extrañada por su apariencia, mas no por eso se detuvo. Cogió su mano y en un ágil movimiento lo batió contra el suelo. Los presentes en el aeropuerto estaban más que anonadados ante tal demostración de talento de la muchacha.

— Ese fue mi primer beso ¡tonto!-dijo la joven bastante enojada.

— Feh.

Shippo intentó aguantar las ganas de reírse mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse. El joven solo sonrió con arrogancia, no dijo nada más.

Se adentraron en el auto y no comentaron lo sucedido hacia un instante, cada uno por diferentes razones. Shippo temía que si decía algo tanto Inuyasha como Kagome le hicieran sufrir un enorme y espantoso dolor, o incluso perder su trabajo.

Kagome no estaba muy segura si quería saber porque Inuyasha la había besado de esa manera. En su mente solo relucían las probables causas de porque había hecho algo así.

_¿Tal vez quería cubrir de algún modo mi rostro por no llevar disfraz? O ¿Quizás solo quería que los de seguridad no lo arrestaran por haberse adentrado de esa manera al andén? o tal vez…_- pensaba Kagome.

Inuyasha solo recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Kagome mientras conducía. Le agradaba saber que no hubiese besado a ningún chico durante los cuatro años que el no estuvo, y la verdad en el instante en que había pronunciado esas palabras le hubiese querido decir que había sido su segundo beso en realidad. Además le alegraba estar al corriente de su reacción, ya que no lo había rechazado. Simplemente la había sorprendido, si no hubiese sido así Kagome hubiera correspondido seguramente. Lo que le daba esperanzas de que tal vez Kagome recordara lo que sintió por él.

— Oye Inuyasha, ya que Kagome está aquí ¿no crees que es más peligroso?- comentó Shippo con seriedad.

— No. Por dejarla sola en el único lugar que pensé que era seguro ocurrió esto.

— Pensé que había ocurrido por otra cosa…

— Shippo.- reprendió Inuyasha.

Miroku había platicado con Shippo, y le había comentado que la razón por la que los habían encontrado era porque Kikyo los había traicionado. Aunque esa mujer nunca fue del agrado completo de Shippo, no debía faltar el respeto de lo que alguna vez Inuyasha había sentido por ella. Por lo que habían acordado no comentarle nada a la joven Kagome. Shippo no sabía bien si lo hacía más por protegerla a ella que por las órdenes de Inuyasha y Miroku. En más de una ocasión, en el pasado había visto a Kagome sufrir a causa del enorme dolor que Inuyasha profesaba por Kikyo, al borde de que Kagome tuvo que detenerlo de hacer una estupidez. No obstante también había visto como Kagome, lentamente había ayudado a Inuyasha a superar el sufrimiento tan grande que casi llego a matarlo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a pegarte a mi como un chicle?- bromeó.

— Algo así. Vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante.

— ¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Shippo y Kagome unísonos.

— ¿Estás loco? Inuyasha ya en el pasado vivieron juntos y eso no fue garantía para protegerla.- le recordó Shippo.

— Sin embargo, nunca estuvo en un peligro real. Como soy imagen pública Naraku no puede hacerme daño tan fácilmente, ya que sería el principal sospechoso. Recuerda que aun con poder, Naraku no tiene permitido acercarse a mí o a cualquiera de mi familia. Si Kagome está conmigo le costara más llegar hasta a ella.

— Oigan…- irrumpió Kagome.

— Pero en ese caso te arriesgaras a que Kagome salga en todos los tabloides y revistas. Tú no puedes vivir permanentemente disfrazado de esta manera, y en el instante en que te vean con ella los periódicos te caerán encima. Recuerda que eres el líder de los SH. Todos tus movimientos están siendo constantemente observados por las fanáticas que tienes en todo Japón.

— Oigan…- irrumpió Kagome nuevamente.

— Feh, Shippo si me importara mi imagen no andaría rechazando a todos los empresarios que vienen a solicitar unirse a la compañía de mi padre. Tampoco me hubiera dedicado a destruir a Naraku personalmente. Además…

— ¡Cállense los dos!- gritó Kagome con exaltación.

Los muchacho se pusieron nerviosos ante el tonó enojado de la joven Higurashi. Puesto que aunque Kagome era dulce e inocente, se transformaba en una especie de demonio cuando se enfadaba. Cosa que Inuyasha había recordado un poco tarde.

— ¿No creen que yo debería tener votación en este asunto? Para empezar no me parece que tú y yo debamos vivir juntos. Como Shippo dice, los tabloides nos caerán encima y debo mantener un perfil bajo.

— En esta ocasión no Kagome. Todo lo contrario. Tu deber es comenzar a ser vista públicamente y hare de todo para que eso ocurra, ya que mientras más publica sea tu vida menos podrá tocarte Naraku.

— Por supuesto Naraku no me hará nada, pero tus doce mil fanáticas ¡sí!

— No son doce mil. Son doce millones. Tienes que leer más tabloides.- bromeó Inuyasha con arrogancia. — Además no es la primera vez que vivimos juntos, lo hicimos hace 4 años atrás y nunca te puse un dedo encima,—_excepto por la vez que la besó mientras dormía_- recordó. — y si las personas especulan al respecto no podremos hacer nada más que usar eso a nuestro favor.

Kagome estaba al borde. ¿Cómo era que el joven que ella siempre había terminado callando ahora la callaba a ella? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Inuyasha?

— Independientemente de eso no iré a vivir contigo.

— Eso no está a votación Kagome. Simplemente lo harás y punto. Aunque por supuesto no viviremos en la mansión Taisho ya que sería muy obvio.

— ¿Entonces donde se quedaran?- preguntó Shippo con curiosidad.

— Aún sigo sin estar de acuerdo.- se quejó obviamente enojada.

— Feh, deja de ser tan terca y solo has lo que se te dice Kagome.- exigió Inuyasha con seriedad. – Además si quieres reprocharle a alguien, culpa a Miroku ya que él fue quien me dio la idea.- mintió.

Inuyasha tendría que hablar con Miroku al instante de dejar a Kagome en el apartamento, y tendría que compensarlo por hacerle creer a Kagome que él había tenido semejante ocurrencia, pero la verdad era que no quería que Kagome se enojara más con él. Ya que se recuperaba todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos podría llegar a odiarlo. No deseaba que ella lo odiara, no quería perderla nuevamente y todo se remontaría al día en que salió herida.

— ¿Qué Miroku fue el de la idea?- inquirió Shippo sorprendido.

— Si, por lo que cualquier queja, comunícasela a él. – mintió nuevamente.

Kagome lo miró con desconfianza. Inuyasha no era el hombre más listo del mundo, sin embargo esa idea le costaba creer que fuera de Miroku, porque aun siendo un hombre pervertido no creía que la pondría en una situación tan incómoda para ella. Debido a el entendía un poco a las mujeres, solo un poco. En cambio, no era la primera vez que Inuyasha proponía una cosa así.

No es que Kagome le desagradara la idea de vivir con Inuyasha, ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Lo que le disgustaba era que ahora todos sabrían que lo estaban haciendo. Aunque estuviésemos en pleno siglo XXI las costumbres de Japón seguían siendo bastante conservadoras con respecto a que dos personas de diferentes sexos heterosexuales, vivieran juntos en la misma casa sin estar casados.

— Inuyasha es que tu verdaderamente no piensas.- respondió Shippo con seriedad mientras movió su cabeza de un lado a otro de modo negativo.— No es solo tu imagen la que quedara mal, sino la de Kagome.

Inuyasha frenó el automóvil de golpe y los miró con enojo.

Los autos en la calle comenzaron a tocar las cornetas de sus vehículos, exigiéndole al coche que se moviera pero los ignoró.

— ¡Ah! Ya me cansaron ¿Es eso lo que les preocupa?- preguntó con cierto rencor en su voz.- Si para ustedes es más importante lo que piensen los demás de ustedes que sus propias vidas, me lo dicen ahora porque son precisamente la clase de personas que no quiero a mi lado.

— Inuyasha.- murmuro Kagome con tristeza.

— Toda mi estúpida vida, he tenido que ser juzgado por lo que los demás piensan, vivir con respecto a que piensan los demás de mí, a estar rodeado por personas falsas que solo quieren el dinero y les importa más su imagen sin preocuparse por las otras personas. Entonces díganme ¿Son como ellos?- formuló con seriedad.

Kagome lo miró de forma compasiva y deposito su mano sobra la de él que reposaba en la palanca de cambio.

— Sabes bien que no lo somos. No debes alterarte de esa manera.- respondió Kagome con comprensión.

— Bien, si es el caso. Vamos a nuestra casa Kagome.- respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad mientras daba arranque al coche nuevamente.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews lo cuales me animan demasiado para continuar con mi historia.**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado :)**

**Bye**


End file.
